A Moonlit Realm
by MysticStarblade
Summary: Aurora's school life sucked: her so-called friends ignored her, others shunned her, and even more pushed her around. However, there's a new student that transfers in, and the two fall in love. Everything seemed perfect. But with the arrival of the new kid, life as Aurora knows it will soon fall apart.
1. Welcome to my messed up life!

Chapter 1: Welcome to my messed up life!

**OC POV**

I groaned as the afternoon sun hit my eyes. It was the last day of summer, and believe me, I was _not_ looking forward to the new school year. Tomorrow, I'll be a junior in a prestigious, hard-to-get-in-to high school, a school that I've been attending since freshman year called Fiore Academy. None of my friends (or family) is in my school, so it's a living hell.

"Aurora," a voice said, "get up. It's noon already and we should meet everyone else downstairs to train." I heavily picked my head up and glared at the window, where my twin brother Rogue was opening the blinds.  
>"Well what do you know?" I murmured under my breath, "The mighty shadow dragon slayer is opening the blinds, welcoming the sun and basking in its light." I giggled lightly before rolling out of bed.<p>

"... Whatever."

"Aw come on! At least I, the great moon dragon slayer, frolic in my own element (actually... maybe that's why I'm so dang tired). And talk more! Talk to your widdle twin sister."

"... not interested..." As Rogue left my room, I quickly got dressed into shorts and a v-neck t-shirt, tied up my hair, brushed my teeth, and jumped down the stairs. I need to meet everyone else in Fairy Tail.

I should probably explain. My whole family, along with some of my neighbors and other people around the world, are mages. In this day and age, mages are often hunted down due to "normal people's" fear. I even heard that the government captures some mages themselves to test them in facilities... Anyways, as you already know, my brother is the shadow dragon slayer and I'm the moon dragon slayer. My dad uses rune magic as well as illusionary magic and my mom is a celestial mage who can also make portals between places. We four make the Cheney family.

Now about Fairy Tail, that is a special place the size of a football stadium that is hidden underneath this town. Gildarts Clive, one of my neighbors (and magic instructor), created the room with his crash magic. My father used his rune magic to ensure that nobody outside could detect the magic released and his illusionary magic so that nobody would actually find it. Lastly, my mom used her portal magic to connect houses containing mages to Fairy Tail (my dad also wrote runes around the portals so that only mages and people that mages deemed safe could enter/exit). There are rooms similar to the one we have in different cities all around the world. Those belonging in Fairy Tail are Fairy Tail mages! But a while ago, my family and I used to belong to a different group called Sabertooth. We had to leave when Rogue and I were younger because it was too strict.

Why have Fairy Tail when people are hunting us you ask? Well, it's a place where we could freely practice our magic. We also bond with other mages and get to know them. And, we get stronger by training so that one day, if we get caught, we'll be prepared.

After finishing my breakfast/brunch/lunch/whatever-you-want-to-call-it, I left the dining room and headed down to the basement. I soon reached the "closet" behind the staircase and opened it. Instead of having normal-closet-stuff inside, a glowing, purple tunnel appeared. After walking for a short amount of time, I finally made it to the end and stepped over the boundary. There, in Fairy Tail, were all of my true friends.

I watched silently as my friends continued to either chat or have an all-out brawl: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Yukino Aguria, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, Rogue, and so many others from around town. There are rumors of another mage joining us, but I'm not sure if that's true or not.

You're probably wondering how there are so many dragon slayers yet you don't see any dragons flying around. There are a few keys in the world, three to be exact, that are like portals between realms. There are eight realms in total: our realm (Earthland), Edolas, the Dragon Realm, the Fairy Realm, the Phoenix Realm, the Demon Realm, the Gods Realm, and the Spirit Realm. Creatures from one realm can't survive very long in a different realm, with the exception of Edolas and Earthland (which is why we also have some exceeds in Fairy Tail as well), so the dragons that used to roam the earth during the Middle Ages had to return to their own realm. My mother's mother happened to come across one of these realm keys and passed it on. Mom then opened the key to the dragon realm (because it seemed the coolest) where Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue, and I trained with the dragons. We still go there once in a while to visit.

"Aurora! Get over here!" someone shouted. I broke out of my daze and looked over to Lucy, who was waving me over along with the others. Well, except for Natsu and Gray, who were going on about which element was better. Grinning widely, I leapt over to join in on the conversation.

After knocking some sense into the boys, Erza began, "Anyways, who's excited for the new school year?" Everyone shared happy remarks while I just groaned. Of course they would be happy, they all go to the same school: Magnolia High!

"Aw come on Aurora," Natsu said, "Fiore Academy can't be _that_ bad."

"Aye sir!" a little blue cat agreed.

I sighed, "It wouldn't be if everyone stopped ignoring me. I mean seriously! Ever since that incident a year ago, no one will talk to me!"

"You know," Lucy thought out loud, "you never did tell us what happened. You always turned red and stormed off."

"Because it was stupid!"

"Lucy's right Aurora, we can't help you until you tell us your problem." Erza sternly said. I shivered under her gaze and contemplated on the pros and cons until I finally decided to just go with it.

"Urgh... fine! Last year, my so-called-friend's crush Jason asked me out in front of her. Yeah he was hot, but I was _not_ interested in him. I said no, but my friend had already run away. I guess that she spread some fake rumors or something, because the next day, everyone began to shun me. They wouldn't listen to what I had to say! I mean, it's not even my fault!" Everyone looked deep in thought, as though they were trying to come up with a solution.

"Why don't you just quit?" Gray asked.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama! Gray-sama has all of Juvia's support!"

"I would, but the only way for me to leave is to fail in all of my courses! Sorry, but my grades are more important to me than all of this nonsense."

Everyone went back into a trance-like state before Gajeel said, "Well this'll be another year of hell for you."


	2. You and I Collide

Chapter 2: You and I Collide

**OC POV**

beep beep beep. Beep Beep Beep. BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP the-freaking-BEEP! WAKE UP!

I groaned once again as I turned my alarm off. 6:00 a.m. on a Wednesday morning. Great. The first day of the end of my life. I trudged over to the bathroom with skinny jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt in my hand and got ready for the day. I brushed my teeth, brushed out my silver-blue hair, and rubbed my blood-red eyes. Rogue and I are like complete opposites (besides our element, I guess...) and the only thing that we have in common is our eye-color.

As I shuffled towards the kitchen, I heard mom cooking and humming happily.

"Morning mom," I sighed.

"Morning Aurora! Guess what?" she asked happily.

"Wha-"

"I finally have my vacation back! YAY!"

"Well jeez mom, if you really wanted your freedom back, I would've happily gotten out of your hair."

"What? No! Don't leave me! You're still my wittle baby!" I laughed as my mom began to comically cry while making breakfast at the same time. I heard my dad and Rogue going down the stairs just as I finished packing my back and lunch. Frosch, Rogue's green exceed from Edolas (who wore a pink frog suit) padded down after him, looking excited for pancakes.

"Good morning honey! Good morning Aurora! Ready to go to school?" Dad asked.

"No." I stated unemotionally and immediately.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you are going to school to allow your mother and me to enjoy this time off from you guys." He sniffed.

"Fro thinks so too!"

We all laughed at dad's behavior and Fro's agreement besides Rogue, who blinked and smiled gently at the talking cat. After eating breakfast, we all parted ways.

As I walked to Fiore Academy, other fellow students scurried by and I heard them gossiping about a new student in my grade. I figured that it must be impossible because to test into a grade in my school, you had to take _all_ of the midterms, finals, and other assessment tests students currently in the school had to take from freshman year until the year the transfer wants to test in to. I don't think that anyone has ever tested into this academy in over a decade. At the school's front gates, I saw Lauren, my so-called friend, and her obnoxious clique pass by. One of her followers shoved me, or attempted to, into the bushes. However, after all that training throughout my life, it felt like a little fly had breathed on me. I laughed at the miserable girl as she tripped into the bushes while Lauren just scoffed and sent one of her other cronies to fetch the fallen girl.

"Whatever," she said, "hurry up. I want to go see that new guy. Apparently, he's _hot_!" Lauren and the others scurried away, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Great_, I thought to myself_, another useless pretty boy_. I quickly hurried in and sat in the auditorium, waiting for the headmaster to give his welcoming speech. I pulled out my sketchpad, which was worn from use, and began to draw random stick figures. Before the bell rang, I saw the headmaster preparing to give his speech.

"Good morning Fiore Academy," the headmaster spoke, "I welcome you to another joyous school year. I'm also pleased to announce that we have a new student transferring into the junior year. Please welcome Mr. Sting Eucliffe." At that moment, a gorgeous teen stepped towards the front from the side. His light-blonde hair spiked the right way, his sparkling ice blue eyes seemed to light up your day, and that scar above his eye just blew me away. His tall and well-toned figure strode over to the front where he waved at us and grinned happily. After a few more words from the headmaster, Sting turned from the front. Girls fainted in their seats as he passed by to sit with a bunch of other guys. I groaned inwardly at the thought of all the girls chasing after him. It'll be like Jason (y'know, Lauren's "crush") all over again.

But, why is my heart pounding so fast? I feel an urge to just ... be with him ... to stand by him and never let harm come his way ... wait. I'm the girl! He should protect me! Grrr... never mind. With all these other girls around, I doubt that he'll notice me.

The day went on with nothing exciting happening in particular. So far, it turned out that Sting is in all of my classes, which is pretty distracting considering all the girls in my class were fawning over him. Whatever. It's lunch now and I'm starving. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and sat outside against my tree, an oak tree with branches hanging low enough to create a canopy, or low enough for me to climb the branches to the top. After eating, I took out my sketchbook and began to sketch the scenery, which I think would look better at night.

**Sting's POV**

Man, this school is weird. All of these strange girls keep fawning over me while I try to talk to my new friends. I really don't like girls that swoon over me. I find them annoying and shallow. That's probably one of the reasons why I find that silver-blue haired girl interesting: she's one of the only people that didn't follow my every move. That and also because whenever I look at her, my heart starts pounding and I have an urge to just ... be with her ... to stand by her and be protected by her... haha kidding :P I want to protect her and just hold her in my arms. But I doubt that she'll notice me.

During lunch, I was trying to find a peaceful place to eat with my friends, but those girls kept following me! Gosh, the worst one is probably that clown-face. What was her name again? Borin? Corin? Oh yea. Lauren. She keeps clinging onto me and shouting out her "love" for me. I'm not blind. (I'm the white dragon slayer! I have amazing eyesight!) I see those death glares that she gives the other girls. I see her shoves and possessiveness. I hate it. But I just fake-laugh and fake-smile.

I make it outside with the others and managed to get rid of 99% of the girls, leaving only Lauren and her clique. What I saw under an oak tree left me stunned. That girl was sitting there under the tree, sketching who knows what. The sun shone through the branches and lit up her face and hair. When she moved, her silver hair glimmered and hues of blue could be seen. She looked absolutely stunning. The other girls must've noticed who I was looking at, because they did not look happy at all, especially Lauren.

"Hey Borin – " I started.

"It's Lauren sweetie!" she laughed with a sickening sweet voice.

"Yeah whatever, who is that? Sitting under that tree over there?"

Lauren scoffed and replied, "She's a nobody, just a little outcast with no friends. Her name is ... hmm ... I think it was ... Ebola?"

I frowned at her response while the other girls laughed and faced the other guys who were with me. "Who is she?"

Jason, the one who kind of took me into his group, stopped talking with the others and looked at the girl. "Oh her? A real beauty, ain't she?" He slung his arm over my shoulder. For some reason, his last statement really ticked me off. Jason sighed, "But looks deceive you my friend. That girl, although she seems sweet and innocent is nothing but a crazed bitch. Don't even think about talking to her. Now come on! Let's go eat! I'm starving!" The other guys and Lauren's clique began to walk away. Lauren gave the girl one last death glare before clinging onto me. Then, a slight breeze blew towards me and the faint scent of salt wafted into my nose. Tears. Okay. That did it. I know deep in my gut (or heart I guess) that the silver girl was good, and I was very pissed off about what everyone said about her. I needed to protect her. I roughly pushed Lauren aside. She gasped loudly and the others turned to face me.

"Look, even though I've been here for only a day, I can already tell who to avoid. I'm done "hanging out" with you guys, and I'm going to go to that girl over there. She seems the sanest out of this whole school." The lot of them stared at me with shocked expressions as I turned towards the oak tree. I caught the girl watching me while wiping her wide and happy eyes before turning back to her sketchbook. Now I must've been at least 200 meters away from her, so I didn't understand how she heard me.

"Thanks Sting." A soft yet playful voice drifted into my ears. The sound filled me with warmth and I made my way over to Aurora, at least, that's what my gut says her name is.

**Aurora's POV**

I can't believe that Sting actually stood up for me. I was able to hear everything with my advanced hearing. When I heard his voice, a sense of warmth and comfort spread throughout me. I couldn't help but whisper a word of thanks to him, even if he couldn't hear it. As I continued to sketch, I felt the branches rustle and reveal Sting Eucliffe.

"Hey! Aurora, was it?" he happily asked. I looked up at him and smiled, nodding for him to continue.

"Well, mind if I sit with you? My so-called friends were being jerks..." I laughed before patting the ground beside me.

"Make yourself at home!" Sting moved forwards and sat a little close to me and accidentally bumped into my shoulder. And then time seemed to stop.

It was like a feeling of warmth spread throughout my body from that point of contact. I looked up into Sting's mesmerizing ice-blue eyes and knew that he felt the same. Without thinking, our bodies began to lean closer together, and I felt his warm breath fan across my face. My heart beat sped up and our faces inched closer and closer, our breaths mingling into one, and just as our lips were about to connect, just as I was going to have my first kiss taken from me, wise words from all of my dragon slayer friends as well as the dragons themselves popped up. I quickly put my hand between our mouths, preventing the kiss from happening. To say I was upset that I had to do that was an understatement. I wanted to rip myself apart limb by limb. But, I soon regained my full state of mind and it seemed like Sting did to. It looked like we were both in shock of what was about to occur. And as a dragon slayer, it is my duty to tell Sting, a regular human, what almost happened.

**Sting's POV**

I felt like I had died and gone to heaven when I heard Aurora laugh. It was as light as a feather and as musical as a bell. And don't forget those eyes. For some reason, her eyes remind me of my old best friend Rogue. But he moved away when we were a lot younger, and I don't really remember that much in the past. But when I accidentally bumped into her, the near-kiss almost blew me away. I was thankful that Aurora prevented the kiss from happening, but also mad at myself for making her uncomfortable and panic.

Let me explain a bit. My grandfather was a celestial wizard and he found one of the three realm keys. Oh! You already know about realm keys? Okay, well I was taught by Weisslogia, the White Dragon, in the Dragon Realm and was also taught something a bit extra. Apparently, all dragon slayers have this. Basically, a dragon slayer can only have one partner/ soul mate for his/her whole life. The dragon slayer and mate balance each other's feelings out and their magical power expands greatly. We always want to protect our other half and vice versa. A cool thing about it is that we can also communicate telepathically with our mate. But once a dragon slayer and his/her mate find each other, it's impossible to love another the same way. Lastly, for a dragon slayer to claim his/her mate, all he/she has to do is kiss him/her, which would cause the dragon slayer's mark to appear on the back of his/her mate as well as on the dragon slayer's. Anyways, as a dragon slayer, it is my duty to tell Aurora, a regular human, what almost happened.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Sting" "Aurora" The two said at the exact same time.

"Oh you go." Aurora and Sting once again said at the same time. (Let's just assume that they say the following lines at the exact same time.)

"No please, go first."

"Fine, I'll go first."

"No, I will."

"I will!"

"... You will!"

"Sting, go!" "Aurora, go!"

"Okay, I'll go." "... So I guess you'll go."

Sighing tiredly, Aurora began, "U-u-u-u-umm... Well please promise that you won't freak out or tell anyone." When Sting gave her a serious nod, she took a deep breath. "So-there's-this-group-of-people-called-mages-who-use-magic-like-real-magic-and-in-the-group-is-another-group-called-dragon-slayers-and-they-were-trained-by-dragons-but-dragon-slayers-can-only-have-one-mate-in-their-lifetime-and-I'm-a-dragon-slayer-and-I-think-that-you're-my-mate." Aurora spoke quickly. She paused and stared at the ground nervously. For a moment all was quiet under the oak tree. All she could think about was her dragon slayer friends and their fated mates: Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Wendy and Romeo, Rogue and Yukino, heck, even Laxus and Cana! None of them kissed each other yet, well, except for Laxus and Cana one drunken night. However, this awkward silence did not last very long.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Sting burst out laughing. Aurora turned red from embarrassment and swat him on the arm.

"S-stop laughing! It isn't funny and I'm telling the truth!" she whined. After a few agonizing seconds (for Aurora), Sting began to quiet down and wiped a tear from his eye. He turned to his ... not-mate-yet and looked at her gently.

"I know."

"What? How do you believe me so fast?"

"Well, for one, I'm a dragon slayer too."

"Really, what kind? I'm the moon dragon slayer. Oh I should have known you were a mage! I should've been able to sense your magic power!"

"White dragon slayer, and don't worry about it! I'm not great at sensing magic power either."

"Yeah, well I was trained by Gildarts. GILDARTS!"

"Wait, Gildarts? Hm... I've heard of him somewhere...! You're from Fairy Tail, aren't you?" Sting whispered the last part.

"Well, yes," Aurora whispered back, "why?"

Sting grinned happily and pointed to himself. "I'm gonna be its newest member!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever!:)<br>I already had an idea of this story before (which is why I posted 2 chapters in one day), but now I'm (probably) going to update it once a week (if I come up with ideas). Thanks and please review!

(='.'=)  
>(") (")<p> 


	3. Part of the Family

Chapter 3: Part of the Family

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Really?!" Aurora screamed. The feelings flitting through her were bubbling over: excitement, happiness, and joy! "Oh my gosh, you're going to love it! We're all like one big family and sometimes it gets a bit crazy, but who really cares? Oh I'm so excited for you to meet everyone! Ooh! And I have an emo twin brother named Rogue who I think you'd like to meet – "

"Rogue?" Sting asked thoughtfully. He continued to think long and hard until the bell signaling the end of lunch came.

**Aurora's POV**

We walked over to the next class (which we had together... again) and sat down together. Even when the teacher began to talk about non-magic useless school stuff, Sting continued to look deep in thought. He looked like he was trying to remember where he heard my brother's name from. He probably heard it from X-Men or something... Anyways, Sting continued to think like this for the whole day. He didn't notice that class ended, and he didn't notice that the bell signaling the end of school rang. Heck, he didn't even notice that we live in the same direction and that I was still walking with him! We were about a block away from the academy when I noticed a slight change in Sting's demeanor. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked... teary-eyed?

"Rogue..." he whispered, tears gushing silently out of his eyes. Well, this is weird. "Rogue-kun..." Sting said a bit louder.

"Sting what are you – "

"Rogue-kun! I'm coming for you!" Sting shouted before running towards my house. He left a plume of dust and debris in his wake, and the force of his sprint managed to knock me down.

"Kya!" I (pathetically) screamed, "Sting, you idiot! You don't even know where I live!" A few seconds later, I heard a faint reply.

"I'm following your scent!" (Just in case you don't know, we dragon slayers have amazing eyesight, have enhanced hearing, and have an enhanced sense of smell.)

I shook my head and smiled gently. "Creep!" With that, I ran towards him and managed to catch up... well, after he slowed down a bit. We walked towards my house at a leisurely pace and talked about the most random subjects - like favorite food, color, tv show, and animal, Fairy Tail, dragons, and other types of magic – and found that we had a lot in common.

" – Wow! I can't imagine that you were like that as a kid," I laughed. We were talking about our childhoods, and Sting's was pretty interesting.

"Yup, I was the real trouble maker," Sting nodded, "Speaking of childhoods, where were you in Sabertooth? I remember Rogue, but I don't remember you."

"Well, I went there a few times before deciding that Sabertooth was too much for me. I preferred to stay in my house."

"Oh... hey look! That's my house over there." Sting pointed happily. I turned and saw a house identical to mine (a medium-sized Colonial house) ... a block away from where I live.

"Wow, you know, I live right around the corner!"

"Really?" Sting asked, "Then I can visit you whenever I want!" He smiled happily and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I blushed at the sudden contact and led him towards my place, enjoying the sense of security that he gave me. By the time we were inside my house, it was about 2:30, and Rogue usually doesn't come home until 2:45. Sting threw himself over the couch in the living room and I sat against him. After a moment of silence, I looked over at the blonde.

"Hey Sting?"

"Yeah? What's up?" His concerned eyes watched me carefully.

I fidgeted under his gaze awkwardly before asking. "What should we do now?" As soon as I said that, I mentally slapped myself over the head. I didn't mean to ask him that. I mean, how was I going to ask him about the mating stuff when we just met? Talk about awkward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sting say something, but I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, I said 'Isn't it obvious? Let's have a war!'" He then proceeded to pounce on me, tickling my sides, feet neck, and other places ticklish! We both laughed: me in a pained, tortured way and him in a more victorious fashion.

"Sting, you baka! Stop it!" I cried with tears in my eyes. This went on for an eternity.

"Aurora-kun, who is Baka-san?" a cute and innocent voice popped out of nowhere. I screeched loudly and looked over at little Frosch, who was rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Aw, hello Fro! Did we wake you?" I asked after shoving Sting away and picked up the little exceed.

"Yes, but it's okay! Who is Baka-san?"

"The name's Sting little guy!" Sting smiled, "I have an exceed too! His name's Lector, but he's probably at home watching tv or something..."

"Fro thinks so too! Fro is going to get milk!" Frosch said while padding over to the kitchen. I sighed and looked at the clock: 2:40, five more minutes 'till that brother of mine comes home. Looking over at Sting, I found him staring back at me with an evil grin.

"Shall we continue?" he asked in a dark voice. He (again) jumped on me, knocking the wind out of my lungs and causing us to fall over onto the floor. Sting began to torture me as he tickled me in all of my ticklish areas (which was everywhere)! Tears came to my eyes as I continued to laugh harder and harder.

"Sting! Stop! Please! AHAHAHAHAHA!" After what seemed like forever, he finally stopped his assault, but stayed in his position over me. I stared up into his eyes and felt myself get lost into the icy-blueness of the orbs.

**Sting's POV**

I was mesmerized by her red eyes. Without realizing it, our heads inched closer and closer. Aurora looked absolutely beautiful with her reddened cheeks and splayed out hair. I didn't know how long we were staring at each other for, but a deep clearing of someone's throat snapped us out of our trance.

There he was. Rogue stood at the entrance of the room with a book bag over his shoulder and his arms crossed. That emo haircut of his and his red eyes added to the glares that he sent us, or more specifically, me. Crap, I forgot. Dragon slayer siblings tended to protect their own brother/sister from unknown people, and right now, Rogue looked as though he were ready to rip me apart. Whoops. As soon as he took one step forward, Aurora rushed out from underneath me and cried out, "Wait Rogue!"

Rogue stopped his advancement to stare at her. "What?"

"This is Sting! Remember? From Sabertooth!" No sooner had the last word come out of her mouth when Rogue pulled me into a bro-hug.

"Sting," he cried comically while clutching me, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

I smiled and patted his back. "I know man. I know."

**Aurora's POV**

I stood there with an open mouth and wide eyes. I'm pretty sure that a few flies flew into my mouth, but whatever. The point is that –

"Rogue is showing emotions!" I screamed. Nope, I didn't care that Sting and my brother were in a tight embrace. I didn't really care that they were crying on each other. What I cared about was that –

"Rogue-kun is showing emotions!" Frosch screamed. He dropped his cup of milk and ran into my arms, where we both huddled into a corner, chanting about how Sting brought out Rogue's emotions. We remained in that trance-like state while the two BFF's caught up with each other. When all was said and done, Sting came over and picked me up.

"Also Rogue," he began, "I wanted to tell you that Aurora and I are potential mates. But – "

"Yes! Yes! I approve!" interrupted Rogue gleefully while he pranced around the room. We all sweat-dropped at the site.

"Seriously Rogue? Go back to normal." I stated.

"... sorry..." Rogue re-adjusted into a calmer state, although now that "Sting-kun" was back, he could stop pretending to be uninterested in everything.

It was almost 3:00, which was the time when most people in Fairy Tail comes together to train or socialize. Rogue, Fro and I explained the "rules" of Fairy Tail (to have fun) and things to expect while being there to Sting. Before leaving, Sting quickly picked up his exceed Lector from his house, who honestly gives the guy too much credit. We went down to the portal together and brought Sting down to his first of many visits to come.

When we passed through the purple tunnel, all the noise and talking in the room gradually died down until all sounds ceased. I looked up to Sting, who was slightly sweating and looking nervous, and smiled gently at him. That seemed to have calmed him down.

**Sting's POV**

I calmed down a bit when Aurora flashed me a gentle smile. Really, just by being near her was enough to ensure that I don't shake or faint from nervousness. Anyways, we walked towards one of the ends of the room, where I saw an old midget sitting atop the bar. And again, like at school, a bunch of girls fainted upon looking at me while others licked their lips. Next to me, Aurora growled deeply in the back of her throat and snarled at the others. I chuckled at her behavior and nudged her playfully (in an attempt to calm _her_ down), causing her to scowl and _attempt_ to bump back harder. Hehe... Seeing this site, however, caused the other girls to sigh in disappointment and go back to whatever they were doing.

When we reached the bar, the what-I-assume-to-be-the-master-of-this-group opened his eyes and smiled warmly at us.

"Hello child. My name's Master Makarov and I am the master of Fairy Tail. You must be Sting Eucliffe, the White Dragon Slayer." I nodded happily, all feelings of nervousness gone.

"That's right! Lector and I would like to join."

"Well then, let's get you stamped, shall we? Mira! Get the stamp!"

A long white haired woman came up from behind the bar and brought out the stamp. "Hello there! Where would you like your stamp to be? And what color?"

I thought for a moment before turning to Aurora. "Where did you get yours?"

Aurora grinned before turning, raising her sleeve a bit, and showing me her left shoulder. "Silver, like the moon" she said.

Well then, I'll get mine white on my left shoulder too!" Once Mirajane stamped me, Master Makarov jumped up on one of the tables.

"Let's party!"

* * *

><p>Yes! So I finished the third chapter (and am currently working on the 4th one...). I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks and stay tuned :P<p> 


	4. A Plan in Action

Chapter 4: A Plan in Action

**Aurora's POV**

I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. But then again, with Natsu and Gray in the same room, something bad _is_ bound to happen. I laughed as Sting was pulled from one table to another, mages eager to meet the "new guy". Lucy and Natsu stood with me, Gray was running away from Juvia, Happy was offering Carla some fish, and Fro and Lector were eating off to the side. I watched with a small smile gracing my lips as Sting introduced himself to the other members of the guild, that is, until I heard Natsu snicker.

"So you and Sting, eh?" he snickered. I turned a deep crimson red and waved my hands in the air.

"Sh-shut up!" I screeched with a high-pitched voice. Wow. That sounded pathetic.

"What is this I hear?" asked Erza. She just _had_ to arrive at this exact moment. "Are you and Sting potential mates like the others?"

"What? Well, yeah! Hey Lucy! How did _you_ feel with Natsu?" I asked, anxious to get Erza's attention off of me.

She jumped slightly when I addressed her and reddened in embarrassment and at the attention we were giving her.

"Go on Luce! Tell us!" said Natsu amused as he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Kya! Natsu! Why you...! LUCY KICK!" With that, Natsu flew halfway across the room and landed in a motion-sick bundle. Lucy, who regretted what she did to her boyfriend, squeaked a bit before scurrying over to where Natsu landed.

I groaned when I didn't get an answer and turned to see Levy walking over to us to see what was going on (with Gajeel in tow). I smirked and looked at her like a predator would his prey.

"Levy..." She, like Lucy, gave a small "eep!" and attempted to run away, only for me to grab her shoulders before she could.

"Levy! Tell me how you felt with Gajeel!" I whined. After figuring that I wouldn't actually hurt her, Levy calmed down a bit to answer me.

"Well, for me, it feels as though I want to be with Gajeel every step of the way, to make sure that he doesn't get hurt, and to keep danger away from him. I can't see anyone else but him. Also, my heart beats so fast it feels like it would explode, and I get really jealous whenever other girls would even look at him. Why are you asking me this?" Levy asked curiously. In the background, I heard Gajeel "gihi" loudly, meaning that he already figured it out. I turned red a bit and was about to answer, when Erza beat me to it.

"Sting and Aurora are soon-to-be mates."

Levy squealed loudly and jumped up and down. "Really? Oh my gosh that's great! I'm so happy for you!" I laughed awkwardly and waved it off.

"Yeah... but I just met him _today__**, **_so I don't want to go too fast or anything." The three of us continued to talk about other girl stuff with Gajeel just standing there protectively over Levy. The others (Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal) joined us later. After a couple more minutes, I felt a familiar warmth and comfort wrap around my shoulder.

"Hey guys! What 'cha talking about?" asked Sting. I leaned in closer to this sense of security and introduced him to all my friends, who welcomed him to Fairy Tail. Rogue and Yukino soon joined us and we al talked about random stuff... until Gildarts came.

"What are you guys doing? Stop lounging around and go meditate!" With that, almost everyone around us got into position and soon, the room became hard to breathe in from all the magic energy being released.

After meditating for half-an-hour (it was now 4:00), it was time to practice our magic. Fairy Tail became full of flashes of different types of magic here and there and I saw all of the other dragon slayers practicing their own secret art. Natsu was perfecting his Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade, Gajeel was practicing his Karma Demon: Iron God Sword, Wendy was practicing her Milky Way spell, and Sting and Rogue were creating a Unison Raid. I, on the other hand, wanted to get down the final dragon slayer secret art. In this stage, dragon slayers have the capability of actually transforming into a dragon. For how long one can do this all depends on the person's magic energy. Anyways, I tried to conjure up all of my power, which I successfully did, and transform myself into a dragon. I imagined myself with silvery blue scales and pearl white fangs, like my dragon master Luna. However, like the times I tried beforehand, I didn't succeed. What I did manage to do was lie on the ground panting, exhausted of my energy.

"You alright there Aurora?" Sting asked me. I looked up to se his face over mine, fatigue evident in his icy blue eyes and a few blonde strands stuck to his forehead. My heart pounded in my chest from both the workout and from his gaze.

"Yup, I'm good. Help me up?" Sting grabbed my hand and pulled me up. It was now about 5:00, and I saw a bunch of parents start to walk into Fairy Tail, coming home from work. I spotted the familiar blue hair of my mother and black hair of my father and pulled Sting towards the two, eager for them to meet him.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted.

When they turned to look at me, tears of joy came to their eyes. Well, I guess that they saw Sting too...

"Sting-kun!" they both yelled, launching themselves towards the teen.

"Gah!" We quickly sidestepped my parents and stared at them weirdly.

"You remember Sting too?" I asked the bundle on the floor.

"What? You don't remember Sting Aurora?" mom asked surprised.

"...no? I just met him today! And I don't remember seeing him in Sabertooth."

"Figures. You always did have a terrible memory." My dad said while shaking his head.

"Really?" asked Sting, "but I don't remember Aurora either."

"You have a terrible memory as well, son." A blonde-haired man of middle age walked up to us with a woman by his side.

"Mom? Dad? Did you guys join Fairy Tail yet?" Sting asked excitedly. His parents answered by showing us their new marks.

"Anyways," Sting's mother said, "as your father was saying, both of you have terrible memory. How could you forget that you two were almost inseparable back in Sabertooth? Well... whenever Aurora actually came down. I think you only came once or twice. Either way, it isn't surprising that you two are mates now."

"Really?!" Sting and I shouted "we liked each other back then too?" I blushed when I heard Sting indirectly say that he liked me, but continuing on...

"Yeah, even though you weren't trained by dragons yet, you two always had a special bond. Being dragon slayers now just makes the bond stronger." My dad said.

Sting and I blushed and snuck glances at each other. Curse my horrible memory... The parents talked for awhile while the two of us stood there awkwardly before I realized –

"Wait, how did you know that we're mates?"

Sting's parents merely laughed and pointed to their heads.

"I can read minds."

"And I'm a telepath (and telekinetic)." I looked to Sting, who merely nodded nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Hehe... my parents have no respect for privacy..."

Yup. This'll be another interesting year indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

Lauren and Jason watched as Sting walked over to join Aurora for lunch. Oh how they hated that silver-haired wench right now. Aurora had embarrassed the two most popular people in the school, and now she had stolen their prize possession from them. Lauren and Jason shared the need for revenge.

Lauren thought back to when Jason had asked Aurora out. That alone humiliated her, and she felt so embarrassed. The further she ran away from the scene, the more her hatred for her "best friend" grew. That very day, she spread lies and rumors about Aurora, aiming to bring down her former friend's reputation. Needless to say, it worked. She never did forgive Aurora for "humiliating her", nor will she ever. But now, all Lauren wanted to do was isolate the girl, take her happiness away, and make her wink out of existence.

Jason also thought back to when he had asked Aurora out. When he first laid eyes on her, he knew that she was special. Immediately, he had to make her his. Think about all the popularity he would get if she just followed him like the rest. At the time, Aurora was popular throughout the school for her humor and beauty. However, when Aurora rejected him, he felt as though she had mocked him, degraded him, and spat upon him. But now that Aurora had stolen his prized possession – Sting – his revenge for her only grew.

It was when Sting and Aurora leaned in to kiss that Lauren's and Jason's minds were set: they will have their revenge on that silver bitch. Lauren quickly formulated a plan in her head and stood up abruptly. Ignoring the looks from her and Jason's "friends", she strode a few feet over to Jason, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him over to the side.

Jason gave the girl an incredulous look, which she ignored. Pointing towards Sting and Aurora, who were now blushing and talking quickly, Lauren began, "Look. I think that we both want _our_ Sting back, correct?" When the teen gave a short not, she continued. "I want Aurora out of the picture, and you're going to help me do it."

Jason smirked at the girl and replied, "Damn right I'll help. Having Sting as one of my followers would make me even more popular. I'd do anything to get rid of Aurora."

"Good. Because I've come up with a plan."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update in a while... I've been busy with school stuff. I'll probably update in a week... Well, please review! Thanks :)<p> 


	5. Our Special Bond

Chapter 5: Our Special Bond

**Aurora's POV**

I woke up with the sense of impending doom settling deep within my gut. Well, this always happens on a school morning, so naturally I shake it off. However, I feel like something extra-crappy will happen today. I don't know why, but something is telling me to just skip school today... and then my brain tells me to focus on my grades. Sighing loudly, I roll out of bed and follow my usual morning routine.

On the way to Fiore Academy, Sting caught up to me and we were now chatting normally, getting to know each other even more than before. As I was laughing at one of Sting's jokes, I catch a few girls and guys in school sneaking dirty looks not only at me (which was normal) but at Sting too.

"Ew, look at Sting hanging out with that whore. He must be insanely stupid to do that." Lauren's clique said other statements similar to these from across the street.

"He must be desperate to want to hang out with her."

"Sting's gotta have some mental issue to be doing this."

"That bitch stole Sting from us!"

"If he keeps this up, he'll be just like her."

I looked up to Sting, who seemed unaffected by these comments and was continuing on with some story he was telling me, a joyful smile on his face. That comment about Sting becoming like me really affected me. I didn't want him to suffer like I did. I want him to be happy and have a better high school life than me. But if he's unaffected by these comments, I'll let it go. Realizing that I was staring at him for some time now, he looked at me with questioning eyes. I just smiled at him and told him to continue. If those girls didn't get to Sting, then they won't get to me either.

But it does. They can talk bad about me all they want, but when it comes to Sting, my blood boils in anger and I feel my magic energy skyrocket. Thanks to Gildarts's training, I manage to keep it in and shield my magic. But it won't be long until I lose my control. Talking about me is one thing, but talking about my mate is another.

As we walk through the gates of hell, the gossiping only grew. It took everything I had to keep my magic hidden. I snarled a bit in disgust. Oh how I wanted to rip the no-good assholes apart. I can just imagine their heads rolling on the ground ... blood spewing everywhere and –

"Yo, shut the hell up, will you?" Sting shouted annoyed. I looked shocked and saw the frustration in his eyes as he glared at the other students. The chatter soon fell into silence and Sting sighed in relief. He then turned to me, grinned, and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon Aurora, let's get to class!" I smiled back at the blonde as we headed down the hall. I can always count on him to make everything better.

**Sting's POV**

I didn't mind that people were talking bad about me. What got to me was how they were blaming Aurora for why I was hanging out with her. There were a few times where I growled in anger and nearly let loose my magic, but knowing the consequences, I attempted to ignore them and continue talking to Aurora.

It wasn't long before I noticed that Aurora had stopped listening to me. I felt small (almost undetectable) and sudden bursts of energy erupt from her while I was talking about some random thing I did and knew that she was trying to hold her magic energy in as much as I was. It was a pan hearing all these snide remarks about us being passed along, but we couldn't risk revealing our magic. If we did, the mage hunters would come after us.

I should probably explain who the mage hunters are, huh? Well, they're exactly how they sound like: they hunt mages. They're this separate organization that tracks the magic energy on earth and pinpoints where there is an unusually large amount. This spot would mark the place where a mage (or mages) is. With this information, the mage hunters would track the mage down and most likely kill him/her. Or they would capture the mage for scientific research. Ugh... science. Anyways, what they do to the mage really depends on either the hunter or the hirer (yes, people can also hire the mage hunters if they expect a person to be a mage).

After hearing a quiet snarl from the girl next to me, I snapped back to reality. Well, the other students were still talking bad about us. Resisting the urge to do my 'White Dragon's Roar' on them, I look down to see Aurora's bloodthirsty eyes, a desire to rip apart those around us evident on her usually calm face. Knowing that it was only a matter of seconds before she bursts, I quickly acted.

"Yo, shut the hell up, will you?" I shouted. I was very annoyed at all the rumors spreading around and glared at those staring at us. Once it became quiet, I finally calmed down. I glanced at Aurora, who was looking at me with wide and thankful eyes, and grinned at her.

After that incident, the rest of the day seemed to be pretty normal, well, besides the part where everyone kept talking about us... Anyways, now it's lunch and I was sitting besides Aurora, who was drawing again in her sketchbook under the giant oak tree, while I soaked in the sunlight. We sat there peacefully, just enjoying each other's presence ... until I looked over at Aurora's sketchbook.

**Aurora's POV**

As I was trying to draw a dragon, I heard Sting attempting to smother his laughter. What could be the problem? After a few more seconds, I guess he couldn't contain it any longer, because he just keeled over laughing.

I looked at him confused. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

"Aha – your ... aha! Y-your – Oh my gosh! What the heck is that?!" Sting burst into laughter.

I looked at my dragon and back at him with an eyebrow raised. "It's a dragon. How do you not see it?"

"_That's _a dragon? AHAHAHA! No offense, but how is _that_ a dragon?"

"Look! There's the head – "

"Head? That's literally a deflated balloon."  
>"Tch. There's the body – "<p>

"What are those things?!"

"Spikes!"

"Mmhmm... and these?"

"These are wings."

"Really? They look like triangles. And what about that thing? Wait, is this a foot?"

"Yup! And those are toes – "

"There're only three on each foot! Man Aurora, you suck at drawing!"

I puffed out my cheeks in mock anger and tackled the teen.

"You take that back! I'm an excellent drawer! You just don't understand art!" Sting laughed as I swatted him and tried to make him apologize. Well, today doesn't seem too bad ... yet.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Lauren and Jason watched the two wrestle from a far enough distance with their gangs. They were excited for what was to come.

"Ready for the first part of the plan?"

"Ready when you are."

At the end of lunch, the two watched as Sting and Aurora left the tree. Unfortunately, Sting stupidly left his book-bag lying there, and with a nod, Jason quickly removed a random textbook out of the blonde's bag. He quickly sauntered over to Lauren, where she was waiting impatiently, and they quickly scurried to their next class. Both failed to notice Sting jog bag, sniff the air suspiciously, shrug, lift up his bag, and join Aurora to go to class.

**Sting's POV**

My bag seemed lighter after lunch, but I'm not complaining. This school gives us _way_ too many textbooks and homework. It takes me nearly the whole night to finish it! Anyways, it's now the end of school, and Aurora and I were about to leave.

"Ugh! Is it just me, or did the teachers give us even more homework than usual?" Aurora asked.

"Uh... I dunno. It's only my second day. But yeah, they _did_ give us a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, science is the worst! We have to read like –what, three chapters by tomorrow and finish the questions?"

"Hold on, let me check." I turned over my bag and opened it, trying to find where I put my planner. It was then that I noticed that my science textbook was missing.

"Crap! Aurora, I left my science textbook in my locker! I'm gonna go get it. Wait here, I'll be back in just a minute!" After she gave an amused "okay", I took off running towards my locker. I could've sworn that it was in my bag during lunch. Then again, it became lighter when I accidentally left it under the tree. Someone must have taken it out. That must explain why I smelled something, or rather some_one_, around my bag. I just hope that my book's in my locker.

I slow down to a stop when I reach the locker banks. I both smelled and saw someone standing by my locker. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was Jason. As I came closer, he looked up, noticed me, and gave me a crooked smile.

"Sting! Dude, where'd you run off to?"

I frowned and replied stiffly, "With Aurora. Why would you care?"

"Aw, come on! I really want to be your friend. And besides, I think you'll really need me, considering all the rumors spreading around about you."

"I really don't care about what people say about me."

"Maybe so, but just imagine it. Within a day or so, you'll become like _Aurora_. People will start ignoring you, they'll begin to shun and bully you. Do you _want_ that to happen?"

Without thinking, I said, "I don't care what the others would do to me. As long as I have Aurora with me, I could care less."

Jason frowned angrily and spat out, "Aurora, this. Aurora, that. Aurora! Aurora! Aurora! Jeez, everything is about Aurora!" After a second, he smirked. "And what would you do if Aurora gets intimidated by these remarks. What if she doesn't want to "hang out" with you anymore? Then what would you do?"

I got a little nervous from that. True, what if Aurora wanted to leave me for my own protection? No. I can't think like that. Aurora's my mate (or ... soon-to-be I guess) and I trust her. She won't make such a selfless decision like that (I hope).

When Jason noticed that I didn't say anything for a while, he smirked and tossed my textbook over to me. "Think about it." After catching my science book, I quickly sprinted over to where I left Aurora, only to see silent tears streaming out her eyes.

**Aurora's POV**

It had been a minute since Sting left. I just stood by the gates awkwardly as I watched other students pass, that is, until one stopped in front of me. Looking up, I noticed that it was the friend of my enemies, the bitch of the school, the one who made my school life miserable.

"The hell do you want?" I growled at her.

Lauren looked shocked for a moment before laughing it off and smirking at me. "Listen. You and I need to talk. I noticed that you and Sting have gotten closer over the past day. Why is that?"

I stood there dumbfounded for a second. _This_ is what she wanted to talk about? Her jealousy over me and Sting? Well, this'll be interesting. "Oh yeah. Sting and I are _sooooo_ close. We have a special bond, y'know?" I laughed on the inside. It was the truth.

Lauren puffed out her cheeks before spitting back, "Yeah, well ... You need to break this "bond" with Sting."

This time, I laughed outwardly, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I don't like that he's hanging out with you!"

"Hmmmm... not a good enough reason."

"Oh really? Well with all these rumors around, Sting will end up like you: alone, miserable, shunned, and bullied. Do you want that to happen to him? Or will you be a good little girl and set him free, for his sake?"

Wow. Well that hit me right here (I'm pointing to my heart by the way). Although I hate to admit it, she's right. Because of Sting hanging out with me, others will start to mock him and shun him. I don't want that to happen to him. I thought back to all those times in the past year: the name-calling, the spit-balls, the shunning, the bullying, the shoves in the hallways, the dirty glares, and the feeling of hurt and utter betrayal.

As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear Lauren say, "You better break it off with him" or see her leave. Nor did I notice tears silently streaming out of my eyes or Sting running up to me.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Aurora? What's the matter? Did I take too long?" Sting asked in a gentle voice. Aurora switched back to reality and noticed him standing in front of her, hands on her shoulders and in a crouched position to look her in the eyes.

"I-it's nothing Sting" she said quietly while shoving him off her gently. After that, Aurora tried to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Aurora, I can tell when you're lying. So tell me."

Aurora bit her lip to keep her tears from coming out. _I have to tell him,_ she thought, _I don't want my mate to have to suffer like me_.

"Sting, w-we can't do this anymore." Aurora whispered quietly. Sting felt his heart crack. The worst feeling to have was when your mate rejects you.

"What do you mean?"

Aurora breathed in a bit in an attempt to calm her clenching stomach. "We can't be together anymore!" she shouted. With that, Aurora ran away.

Sting stood there with what remained of his heart. He couldn't believe it. Aurora did make that selfless move, just like Jason said. Wait... Just like Jason said? Sting quickly sniffed the air and smelled the two scents he was looking for: Jason's and Borin's Corin's Lauren's. Growling, Sting took off towards Aurora, all the while thinking, _Those bastards_.

**Aurora's POV**

I cried silently as I walked briskly back home. Tears kept flooding into my vision as I attempted to rub them away. What I did was right. I saved Sting a year or two of suffering. Although deep in my heart, I still selfishly wanted Sting to be with me. After a minute, I heard footsteps and knew that it was Sting following me.

"Why are you following me, Sting?"

"Well, I live in the same direction as you" _... oh yeah ... _"And my parents always did tell me to follow my dreams."

I stopped. Did he really just say that? "Sting, what did you – "

"Do you know what I did last night?"  
>"What?"<p>

"I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you ... but I ran out of stars."

"Sting..."

"I'll stop loving you when an apple grows on a mango tree on the 30th of February." I smiled through my tears as Sting came up to me and held my hands.

"I wrote your name in the sky, but the clouds blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart. And forever it shall stay." Sobbing quietly, I leant into Sting's embrace and cried all over his shirt. His words were so sweet and they made me melt like butter. As I cried, Sting held me close and stroked my hair. Leaning down, he whispered in my ear, "Do you know what my shirt's made of?"

"No, what?"

"Boyfriend material." At this point, my tears finally stopped and I laughed at the blonde's cheesy pick-up line.

"Seriously?! Sting..."

Looking at me seriously, Sting asked, "Aurora, tell me why you wanted us to separate. I know about Lauren – because I smelled her in the area – and Jason probably said the same thing to me. Why?"

After wiping away the remainder of my tears, I answered, "I didn't want you to suffer like me. I wouldn't be able to bear it if I saw you suffering like I had before."

Sighing softly, Sting leaned down until our foreheads were pressed against each other. "Silly, you skipped over the two other rings."

Okay, I was confused. "What other rings?"

"First is the engagement ring, then comes the wedding ring, and then the suffering! We skipped the first two, so there's no way I could suffer first!"

I laughed and swatted his arm, "Baka! We're not even dating... and we're still in high school!"

"Well then, will you be my girlfriend?"

"..."

"..."

"... Well?"

"OF COURSE!" I shouted! We both jumped into the embrace, laughing all the while. Today didn't seem to be too bad.

**3****rd**** POV**

In the distance, two figures could be seen scowling. It seemed as though their plan had failed.

"What should we do now?" the taller person asked.

The shorter one smirked and waved it off, "... Let's continue with the next part of the plan."

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating in a while! Hope you guys like this chapter! :D<p> 


	6. Moving On

Chapter 6: Moving On

**Sting's POV**

Today was a pretty uneventful Friday. Luckily, school wasn't too bad: people were ignoring us and all, but I couldn't give a damn because my Aurora was by my side. I sighed happily. Today was Friday, which meant that now –

"It's the weekend!" Aurora cheered next to me. I grinned. _Exactly what I was thinking_.

Kissing her quickly on the head, I shouted out, "Race ya!" I turned away from her quickly and ran, leaving my girlfriend standing there red and shocked.

I was really excited for this weekend. Aurora told me that since her mom is a celestial wizard and carries one of the realm keys, we get to visit the dragon realm and our "dragon parents"! I haven't seen Weisslogia in years, ever since my grandfather died. He gave me his realm key in the hopes that I would find a kind celestial wizard to give the key to. Since Aurora's mom is going to give the key to Yukino once she retires from being a mage, I gave the key to Lucy, who, based on what Aurora told me, treats her spirits like friends.

I reached Aurora's house first and waited for her. Oh, I couldn't wait to see Weisslogia again! I hope that he's doing okay... After a few seconds, Aurora finally caught up to me, panting.

"You ... (*pant) are such ... (*pant pant) a JERK!" she screamed loudly.

"But I'm _your_ jerk."

"Sh-shut up." She muttered, her face a cherry red color. I laughed at the site of her so embarrassed. While Aurora unlocked the door, I thought back to yesterday...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (3<em>_rd__ Person POV)_

_ It was close to 5:00pm when Sting and Aurora finished 1/3 of their homework. Leaving the rest to finish later that night, the couple climbed down the stairs and through the portal, smiling in happiness as Fairy Tail greeted them. Once all the Fairy Tail members arrived, Sting climbed up on one of the tables and dragged Aurora (who was looking absolutely mortified) up to stand with him._

_ "Hey, uh... Can I have everybody's attention?" Once the mages quieted down, he continued. "Uh... well... y'see... How should I explain it...?"_

_ "Oh for the love of – Everyone, Sting and I are going out! So ladies, I better not see you flirting with my man!" With that said, Fairy Tail erupted into shouts of joy and cat-calls. Aurora, realizing that she said all that out loud, turned red in embarrassment and buried her head into Sting's chest, who laughed lightly. The shouts of joy turned into sweet "Aww's" and the cat-calls got even louder. When Aurora thought it wouldn't end, a sharp voice pierced the air._

_ "Enough!" Everyone in the room turned in shock when they saw it was __Rogue__ who shouted. People watched in fear as Rogue approached Sting and Aurora, who were now getting off the table, with his head down and an evil aura coming out of him. Other than that, it was hard to tell what the teen was thinking, as his hair was covering his face. _

_ "How could you do that..." Rogue whispered, loud enough for everyone else to hear apparently. Sting winced in guilt as he heard the hurt and betrayal that laced his best friend's voice. As soon as he was about to apologize, Rogue interrupted him, "... without telling me first!" _

_ Rogue lifted his head up and his whole attitude changed from depressed to ecstatic! Sparkles even seemed to be shooting out of him as his eyes gushed happy tears. Rogue grabbed Sting's hands and they pranced around the room joyfully. "Oh! I approve! I approve! Yes! Yes! I APPROVE!" The two held hands and danced around the room happily, completely unaware that the rest of Fairy Tail was still watching._

_ Aurora watched on silently as the two continued doing ... whatever they were doing. Meanwhile, other mages were awkwardly congratulating her and her new-found ... relationship (?) with Sting. Erza banged Aurora's head into her chest plate; Lucy, Levy, and Wendy glomped her; Natsu snickered his approval; Gajeel "gi-hi-ed"; Gray stripped; Juvia muttered how Gray-sama's body was so amazing; and Yukino offered her an apologetic smile. After a few more minutes, Aurora grew tired of the jealousy and fury raging through her, so she put an end to it._

_ "Rogue! Dammit, give me back my boyfriend!" she shouted as she karate-chopped her twin. Sting looked at his girlfriend surprised, and then smirked._

_ "Aww, jealous much babe?"_

_ "Wh-what? You wish!" _

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

"... Sting. Sting! STING!"

"What?" I looked to see Aurora standing in the doorway, her eyes questioning and her lips pulled into a pout.

"You've been standing there for over 5 minutes. Now hurry up and get inside. Mom worked from home today, and she said that we should wait for the others before heading over to see the dragons."

I walked into the cozy home and greeted Mrs. Cheney, who sat on the couch drinking tea. We all sat around the coffee table and ate a light snack, chatting about school until the others arrived. As I watched Rogue, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel file into the house, Aurora's mom stood up and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Alright kids! Let's go see the dragons!"

"Aye sir!" we all shouted. The five dragon slayers, Mrs. Cheney, and I went down to Fairy Tail, only seeing a few people here and there, and Mrs. Cheney took out the realm key, a black key that gleamed and sparkled as though the galaxy itself was imbedded in it.

"Gate of the Realms, I open thee! Open the gate to the Realm of the Dragons!" Mrs. Cheney commanded in a loud voice. A green portal appeared that swirled and shone brightly. The others whooped and quickly jumped in, disappearing into the green light.

"Nervous, Sting?" Aurora asked. We were the last to go. Aurora held her hand out to me and smiled reassuringly.

Taking her hand, I grinned and said, "Let's go!" The green light enveloped us as we sprinted through, eager to get to the other side. Soon enough, the ground beneath us changed into lush grass and flowers and the sky changed into a magnificent lavender-blue. Floating islands could be seen above us as well as volcanoes, towers of different elements, mountains of caves, dazzling lakes, and sparkling waterfalls. But what made me smile most was the dragons flying above, swimming below, and treading the land.

Off to the side, I saw Mrs. Cheney picking flowers, Natsu talking to the fire dragon Igneel, Wendy hugging the sky dragon Grandeeney, and Gajeel standing with Metalicana the iron dragon. Aurora let go of my hand to go talk to Luna, the moon dragon. However, I saw Rogue sitting in the grass, seemingly staring off into space.

Confused, I walked over and sat next to him. "Hey Rogue, where's your dragon?"

He looked down sadly. "I killed him."

"WHAT?!"

"No! Not like that... Skiadrum fell sick a few years ago. He asked me to help end his suffering and I had to help kill him."

"Oh... I'm really sorry."

Rogue looked up and smiled sadly at me. "Don't be. I already came over my grief and guilt long ago. Skiadrum was sick and was suffering. He asked me to help him end the suffering and I helped him. He's in a better place now." We sat there in silence as I wondered about how Weisslogia was doing. I didn't see him yet though...

"Sting! Come meet Luna! She's the Moon Dragon!" Aurora shouted as she dragged me over to a beautiful silvery-blue dragon. The dragon eyed me and laughed at her apprentice's behavior.

"Hello there little bee. You must be Aurora's mate."

"Yeah! My name's Sting Eucliffe."

"Ah, yes, I remember you! Who did you train with?"  
>"Weisslogia, the White Dragon!"<p>

Luna paled a bit, if possible, and gulped visibly. "The w-white dragon, you say?"

"Yup, do you happen to know where he is? I want to surprise him!"

"I-I'm sorry young one, but Weisslogia has long since passed away."

Time seemed to stop as one of my worst fears came true. "W-what?"

"Weisslogia fell ill years ago, actually, it was shortly after you stopped coming back. He fought the sickness for weeks on end, saying that he wanted to live to see you one last time. However, his illness took over and eventually claimed his life. I am so sorry."

My vision became speckled with black dots and tears threatened to come out of my eyes. My heart clenched in guilt as I remembered all of my days spent with Weisslogia. "I-I understand. E-excuse m-me." I ran from the area, past the others, and towards a nearby forest, where I collapsed against one of the trees and sobbed. It was my fault. If only I hadn't left, I would've seen him again and grant his last wish. Weisslogia suffered through his sickness to see me again, and I failed him. He suffered because of me.

**Aurora's POV**

After excusing myself from the others, I found Sting huddled up against a tree, sobbing and crying for Weisslogia to come back. Tearing up myself, I pulled him into a hug and held him in my arms. We stayed in this position for a while until his tears finally subsided.

"Sting, I'm so sorry. I didn't know..."

"..."

"I can't imagine what it must be like to lose someone close to you. I am so, so sorry Sting. If I had known, I could've saved you the trouble of all this. You shouldn't have had to figure it out this way..."

"Stop Aurora."

"What?"

Sting turned to me and gave a weak smile, tear stains still visible on his cheeks. "Stop blaming yourself. You didn't know, and even if you had and you told me, I would still be acting like this... Y'know, even though I couldn't have saved Weisslogia, I still feel like I've failed him."

"How so?"

"Weisslogia suffered to see me one last time. He suffered through his illness and refused to die! The last time I saw him, I didn't even get to tell him how much he meant to me. And now it's too late. If only I could've seen him –"

"But you couldn't!" I interrupted. "Sting, before Weisslogia died, your grandfather, the one who granted you access to this world, died. You had no means of getting back and there was absolutely no way for you to know that Weisslogia fell sick! So stop feeling guilty about this, hold your head up, and move from where you are to where you need to be! We all need you one way or another ... I need you ... and Weisslogia would want you to live on happily."

Sting looked at me with wide eyes. Heh... I guess he didn't expect that. After a few minutes, he smiled and got up. "You're right Aurora –"

"Damn right I am."

"- Let's go back to the others."

After he helped me up, I planted a soft kiss on his salty cheek. "And don't forget, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

><p>YAY! I finally finished this chapter :) Hope you guys enjoyed it!<p> 


	7. Can't Turn Back Now

Chapter 7: Can't Turn Back Now

**Aurora's POV**

Sting and I ran as fast as we could back to Fairy Tail, panting as our feet pounded against the cold floor in the darkened hallway. I can't believe what just happened. After all these years of hiding, years of preparation and of planning, our attempts to remain hidden went down the drain. We screwed up big time, and we had to find a way to fix it.

Glancing at Sting, I saw that he was as pale and ghostly white as a corpse. I can't blame him. What we had done was inexcusable and it threatened our very existence. There was no going back to the life before this. Without looking at the collapsed figures far behind us, we bounded towards Fairy Tail in the hopes of fixing what had been broken.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day (3<strong>__**rd**__** Person POV)**_

Exactly one week had passed since school started. Yes, people were still harassing Sting and Aurora and others continued to sun them. But what was the point of doing that to those who just didn't care? The couple was seen throughout the school holding hands, laughing, chatting, and having fun with each other, despite all the negativity that followed them.

Lauren and Jason watched from afar as Sting and Aurora sat under this big-ass oak tree. Lauren grimaced in disgust before smirking evilly. _Soon_, she thought, _soon Plan B will commence_.

At the end of the day, Aurora went to her locker to gather her books. Sting was probably either gathering his stuff or waiting for her by the school gate. She didn't know. At the end of class, the teacher wanted to talk to her about her excellent grades, so Sting went off ahead and promised to wait... somewhere... Anyways, when Aurora arrived at her locker, she noticed that there was a lingering smell inside. She cautiously opened the door... little by little... preparing for what was to come... until a small piece of paper was in sight, laying on her books.

_Hey Aurora! Since it's been_

_exactly one week since I met you,_

_I wanted to somehow make it special._

_Head on down to the old music room downstairs!_

_I'll be waiting._

_-Sting :)_

Aurora snarled. First of all, this neat handwriting was nothing like Sting's. Second, he was still new to school, so there's no way he would know about the old music room. Heck, Sting still gets lost in the academy! It's a lucky thing that he and Aurora have classes together. Third, Sting and Aurora had known each other for years, they just met up again last week. And fourth, this note smelled foul and sickenly sweet, like someone with too much perfume and/or Axe was handling it. Not at all like Sting's unique minty-pine scent... Aurora growled again before stomping towards the old music room with only one thing in mind: '_Those bastards don't know who they're dealing with.'_

It took Aurora a little under five minutes to reach the old and darkened music room in the basement of the academy. When she did get there, the room was empty, but she knew better. Deciding to play around with the two, Aurora placed the back of her left hand against her forehead and her right hand against her heart, feigning distress.

"Oh Sting! Oh Sting! Wherefore art thou, Sting?"

Lauren and Jason stepped out from amongst the shadows with "revenge" written in their eyes. They laughed/chuckled darkly, seemingly not getting Aurora's edited version of "Romeo and Juliet".

"Aww," Lauren started, "your widdle Stingy isn't here to see you. How pathetic."

Aurora stood her ground and held her head up eye, keeping a strong glare on the two of them. "Oh my stars. What an unpleasant "surprise" to see you dimwits here."

Jason shook his head and crossed his arms, smirking all the while. "Don't you even care that _your_ Sting left you? That he stood you up? That he left you with us? What kind of a friend does that?"

"How can my _boyfriend_ stand me up and leave me with you bastards when he never invited me here in the first place?" The two looked shocked and jealous as Aurora smirked. "Let's just get this over with. You want me to leave Sting alone so you –" she turned to Lauren "can have him all to yourself and you –" she turned to Jason "will have more fame and popularity, correct?"

After gaping a little, Lauren shut that mouth of hers before spluttering out, "Yeah! So what are you gonna do about that, bitch?"  
>Aurora laughed, shrugged and turned away to walk out the door. "I'm a little selfish, y'see, so whatever you're planning ot do won't work as I'm never gonna let him go. Oh and also," Aurora turned to glare at them with fury written across her face. In a deep and menacing voice, she continued, "you better stay the hell away from Sting and me. 'Cause if I see or hear you guys bothering us again, I will personally torture you." With that, Aurora turned on her heels to leave.<p>

But Aurora underestimated her opponents.

Before she reached the door, Jason jumped in front of her, blocking off Aurora's only route to freedom.

"You," the boy breathed heavily with a crazed look, "are not leaving until we get what we want."

Aurora glared back. "Oh yeah? And what's that? My happiness?"

"Well you're the bitch that stole ours!" Lauren screamed back.

Shaking her head sadly, the silver-haired teen whispered, "You brought this upon yourselves." Aurora attempted to leave again, only for Jason to push her down with a surprising amount of strength. Normally, Aurora wouldn't have been affected, but she was caught off guard. She landed on the cold, hard ground with an "oomf". Glancing up, Aurora saw the two slowly advance on her, backing her into a corner of the room.

Yes, she had to admit that she was scared, frightened even, and it took her all she had to refrain from using magic to defend herself. It took her even more than she had when they started calling her names and kicking her in the side, hard enough to cause serious bruising. Aurora did not cry, nor did she ever whimper or scream in pain: that would just be giving the bastards what they wanted. The kicking, name-calling, and even the hair-pulling (courtesy of Lauren) continued for what seemed like forever (when in reality it was only about a minute). Blood had begun to seep into her shirt and Aurora's eyes began to droop. The name-calling soon dissipated in her ears and all she could hear was this high-pitched ringing. Just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, the beating ceased and a bright white light filled her vision.

Sting had been waiting for a while now by the school gate. Female classmates passing by would just not stop ogling him and sending him flirtatious winks. He ignored them. Only Aurora was on his mind. Over ten minutes passed when the sinking feeling in Sting's gut worsened. Not wanting to wait any longer, the blonde took off towards Aurora's locker, only to see her stuff on the ground and a crumpled up paper next to it. Curious as to why his girlfriend wasn't here, Sting bend down and read the note. His eyes widened with each word and, after sniffing the paper, growled in disgust and fury. He stormed off in a random direction, only to realize that he had no idea where the old music room was. Sighing angrily, Sting backtracked, made out Aurora's unique jasmine scent, and took off to where her scent led.

He soon came across a darkened hallway in the basement of the school. The few lights there were flickered ominously as Sting heard two people shouting out names and what seemed like fighting. He sprinted towards the noise and a faint whiff of blood caught his nose. _... blood?_ Sting hurriedly rushed to the old music room and saw a sight that angered him to no end. A sight that made his blood boil and magic skyrocket. A sight in which his mate was curled up on the ground, blood slowly seeping out of her and bruises forming across her once-flawless skin. A sight in which his two-most hated enemies were beating up his mate.

With a feral roar, Sting ripped the two off his beloved mate and threw them across the room. "WHAT THE F #K WERE YOU DOING?!"

Without giving them enough time to answer, Sting's magical energy burst as he roared, "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A bright white light filled the room as well as screams of agony and pain. After a few seconds, Sting stopped his attack and looked down on Aurora, who was hugging him tightly and watching him with wide, tearful eyes.

"S-Sting..." she whispered, "... what have you done?"

Confused, Sting looked back at the crumpled figures on the ground. All he did was knock them out with his magic ... "Oh shit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present (Aurora's POV)<strong>_

Sting and I ran out the old music room and through the darkened hallways, not looking back at the unconscious forms of Lauren and Jason. I can't believe we just did that. Now that Sting used his magic, the mage hunters will come after us for sure.

After picking up our stuff, we sprinted as fast as we could towards Fairy Tail, despite my bleeding slide and ache.

"Dammit!" Sting shouted. He's been cursing since we got out of school.

"Sting, stop. You're not making this any better." I said through gritted teeth. All this running isn't helping me... Just as I thought that, Sting scooped me up into his arms and picked up his speed, ignoring my yelp of surprise.

"No, I can't! First I leave you alone, which leads to you getting hurt. Then I freaking used my magic to attack normal humans, threatening both our lives and all of Fairy Tail! What the hell is wrong with me?!"

"Sting! Listen, it isn't your fault! If I hadn't gone down there to confront them, none of this would be happening!"

"Fine, fine. It's both of our faults. But whose fault it was doesn't matter, because the mage hunters will be coming!"

"We could always run away you know..."

"..."

"Let's do it." We both said. Then we packed our bags, hopped on a train, and rode off into the sunset...

**NOT**

We soon arrived at Sting's house, which is closer than mine's, and quickly entered the portal to Fairy Tail. All commotion and chatting stopped when the other wizards caught site of my injuries and our frightened faces.

Seeing us looking distraught, Master Makarov jumped off his spot on the bar and stood before us with questioning eyes.

"Well, my children? What has happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Sting said, "Master, I think we've just attracted some ... m-mage hunters here."

And with that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry for the really late update... it took me a while to figure out what to write. Anyways, I want to wish one of my friends a Happy Birthday! Heehee... anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)<p> 


	8. Just a Fairy Tale

Chapter 8: Just a Fairy Tale

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'YOU ATTRACTED MAGE HUNTERS HERE'? ARE YOU BRATS OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" Makarov exploded. His, along with many others' magic crackled dangerously in the air. Everyone else looked on with upset and worried faces. How could these two be so foolish? What was to happen to them?

Sting looked down with a humiliated look. "I'm sorry master, it's all my fault..." the blonde whispered remorsefully.

"Well what happened?" Makarov seethed.

Gulping loudly, Sting said, "I-I used my magic on two non-mages."

"YOU WHAT?!" everyone shouted. Angry remarks were thrown throughout the room. Not only did he use his magic, but he also attacked defenseless people! Sting shuttered in guilt as the others continued to shout. Makarov shook his head in utter disappointment and even Rogue turned away in sadness.

Aurora, not being able to take it any longer, screamed out, "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" All eyes landed on the broken girl. Once the room became quiet again, she continued, "It wasn't Sting's fault –"

"Of course it was!" someone shouted, "He used magic outside this area and now we have mage hunters on our tail!"

"But he didn't use his magic on purpose –" Aurora tried to say.

"What do you mean 'he didn't do it on purpose'?"

"It's because of me!"

"What? Why? How is it because of you?" others in Fairy Tail shouted out. The room quickly became filled with other familiar statements. Aurora tried to explain over the loud noise, only to grab her head and side in pain. However, nobody but her mate noticed.

Angered by the manners of his fellow comrades, Sting yelled above the others, "Because they were fu#!ing beating her up!"

With that, all chatter immediately stopped and the extent of Aurora's wounds was finally seen. Her shirt was in tatters and was held together by her dried blood. Her exposed skin was turning a sickly black-blue from the hits she received and her side was still bleeding. Aurora was still holding her head in pain as well as her side.

Gasping, Wendy quickly scurried over to Aurora to heal her wounds, like the gash and fractured ribs. Meanwhile, Makarov rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed angrily.

"Tell me the whole story of what happened."

After Wendy finished healing Aurora, the couple told their tale to all of Fairy Tail, starting from when Aurora had a talk with her teacher to when the two ran back from the fallen figures of Lauren and Jason. Once all was said and done, the room remained silent yet understanding. Dragon slayer mates tended to be extremely protective over their other half, so now it was no surprise that Sting had acted before he thought things through.

After a few more moments of silence, Makarov sighed tiredly. "Despite the events you have told us, it was still highly irresponsible of you two to be doing these kinds of things! Now you have endangered us all and –"

"We will accept any kind of punishment you wish to give us and are prepared to lead the mage hunters away from here." Aurora and Sting said.

"What? No! Sting and Aurora are our nakama! Sting was right to protect his mate and now we will protect them! Let the mage hunters come. If it means to protect our friends, we'll fight against those mage hunters and the world! That's Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted. Cries of agreement echoed through the room as various other members pumped their fists. Sting and Aurora (er... just Aurora) cried in happiness as their friends fought for them.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov said enraged, "kids these days... always jumping to conclusions... What I was _trying_ to say is that you..." he turned to the couple "for your punishment, you must find a way to fix this immediately. Find a way to reverse this and make things right."

Sting and Aurora sighed in relief before nodding their heads with determination. "Yes master! We won't let you down!"

"No... it is not I who would be let down; it is the lives of those you love that are in danger. Now quickly! Find a solution!"

Nodding their heads once more, Aurora pulled her boyfriend to another part of Fairy Tail. This part was lined with various books of spells and types of magic. Shifting through the books excitedly, Aurora explained, "Maybe we can find something in here about going back to the past! Like Master said, we need to find a way in reversing this mess, so we can probably go back in time to fix this!"

Although Sting didn't like the idea of messing with time, he didn't say anything and grabbed a random book from the shelf about memories. They read in silence with an occasional "No, that can't work" or "No, that's too risky" from Aurora.

**Sting's POV**

Wow, this stuff I'm reading from this book is really interesting. In here, it talks about memory wiping, memory altering, and other things to do with the mind. What's really exciting is that with enough training, mind readers (like my dad) can even –

"Sting!" Aurora interrupted, "I think I found something!"

After I quickly settled beside her, she continued, "According to this book, there's this spell that allows you to turn back time to the point of importance! If we do this correctly, we could stop ourselves from making the same mistake."

Something doesn't sound right with this. How could a spell this easy come without a price? Sensing the slight nervousness from my mate, I took the book away from her and, ignoring the protests coming from her, skimmed the page.

And there it was. Not only was it dark magic, but by using this spell, the user would sacrifice his/her life. Reading further, I discovered that this spell was used only once before. Before I could finish, Aurora finally managed to grab the book out of my hands.

Sighing sadly, I told her, "Aurora this isn't the only way –"

"Yes it is, Sting! Look, it may be dangerous, but it's the only way to save everyone!"

"No it isn't! We don't know much about this spell, and there is only one time where it was used. And I'm sure it didn't end very well –"

"No, it did end well. Everyone was saved because of it!"

"Oh really? Tell me about it."

"Fine! A while ago, there was a group of mages who were being attacked from the mage hunters. Many of them were being killed or injured, and one girl stood watching her friends and family get shot down. Her name was Ultear and she was an Ark-of-Time wizard. She used this spell, turned back time, and managed to save all her loved ones and win the battle."

"Okay, so she saved everyone. But who would be willing to sacrifice their _life_ doing this?"

"I will! I put everybody's lives in jeopardy, and I'll gladly die if it means to save them... to save you..."

I stopped. She wanted to ... save me? Well, it wouldn't really matter much because once she dies, I'll die too. I quickly pulled Aurora into a warm embrace and held her tightly with my chin on her head. After she relaxed a little, I murmured into her hair, "I still won't let you do it."

She immediately tensed and pulled back a bit. "And why the hell not?!"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to die!"

Aurora stopped and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I love you too. But this is the only way!" And with that, she turned to walk away.

"No it isn't," I whispered. My mate turned around confused. "There's another solution."

"Well, what is it?"

"In the book I read, mind readers can alter the memories of others and even wipe away certain parts."

"What's that got to do with ... Your dad's a mind reader, isn't he?"

"Yeah. And with proper training, my dad can alter Lauren's and Jason's memories of that incident."

Hearing a slight cough, we turned to see my father holding a book and smirking slightly. "I'm already studying."

**MEANWHILE 3****rd**** Person POV**

Jason groaned in pain as his senses came back to him. What just happened? All he remembered was beating up Aurora ... Sting bursting into the room ... and a white light. _Wait, a white light?_ He thought. Jason quickly jumped up and hissed loudly at the movement. Looking down, he saw various (minor) burn marks scattered across his body. Luckily, Sting had been able to hold back and his shirt blocked some of the very brief attack. Out of the corner of his eye, Lauren chuckled loudly and stood (after flinching a bit) from her place on a chair.

"Well you're finally awake."

"What the hell happened?" the boy asked.

Lauren frowned and pouted a bit. "I'm not exactly sure myself. It looked so ... unreal ... so ... magical. But magic doesn't exist, right?"

"Y-yeah... So it wasn't just me then? You saw Sting shoot a white light out of his mouth too?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go to the library and see if we can find anything in there."

The two soon reached the school library. Luckily, it was late, so no one else was in the building besides them. They searched through various books ranging from science, to fiction, to history. After a few hours, Jason picked up a fairy tale book. He laughed after figuring out that it was a typical dragon-princess-knight book, the only difference being that the dragon was actually a human that wanted to be one. Jason continued to read: "dragon" kidnaps princess, knight comes to rescue her, yada yada yada. However, at the end, there was a strange plot-twist. The dragon-boy and princess actually became friends and fell in love, so when the knight tried to take the princess away, the dragon boy screamed, "Fire Dragon's Roar", and a torrent of fire exploded out of his mouth

_... What?_ Jason reread the book over and over again and realized that the dragon roar was something very familiar. Gulping loudly, Jason asked Lauren, "Hey, what did Sting say before shooting that white light at us?"

"I think it was 'White Dragon's Roar' ... why?"  
>After throwing the book in her face, the guy said, "Read it."<p>

A few minutes passed before Lauren closed the book. Turning to Jason, she smirked. "Looks like we found ourselves a dragon-boy."

The two jumped around excitedly for having found this piece of information and gathered all the other fairy tale books under the same author. In there, they discovered that the earth had magic inside, that some people had magic and were called mages, that they were in hiding, and that they were being hunted.

With all the new-found knowledge they now had, Jason smirked and turned to Lauren. "We can use this info as blackmail to Sting and Aurora to get them apart."

Lauren clucked her tongue in approval. "yes, that would be great. Well, it's late and I'm tired. Let's head out."

As the two left the library, they failed to notice the two cloaked figures emerging out of the shadows of the academy.


	9. We're Here

Chapter 9: We're Here

**3****rd**** Person POV**

In a darkened room of a government building, two cloaked figures could be seen hunched over a screen. Screams of agony and torture could be heard throughout the building, but scientists and workers there paid no mind. For them, those were not the sounds of human beings, but rather the pained cries of animals, creatures that should not exist. Researchers continued to poke and prod at the beings, jotting down notes, testing the subjects, and drawing out various samples from them. Others tested the samples and made different innovations that could counter attacks from the creatures. All was well.

The taller of the two cloaked figures stood up abruptly. His hood fell back and his pitch-black hair flopped freely. Hissing angrily, he said in a dark, smooth voice, "Will_ someone_ shut them up? They've been screaming for hours!" The others in the room shivered under his deadly gaze.

Chuckling, the other cloaked figure took off her hood. Long, purple curls bounced out and her orange eyes gleamed with mischief in the dark light. "Cain, you're being too impatient."

Cain's inky-black eyes flashed in anger for a brief moment as another pain-filled scream ripped through the air. However, almost as soon as it started, it was cut off and silence ensued, save for the other faint screams from other parts of the building.

A scientist came in and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Ehehe... another one has died."

Cain let out an annoyed yell as he swept all the things off the desk, including the computer. Sensing the irritation from the man, the other workers in the room quietly left.

"You seem irritated" a silky voice called out. Cain looked to his partner and nodded.

"How can I not be, Desdemona?" he asked angrily, "We haven't been out in action for weeks! If we don't catch a magical energy signal soon, we might lose our jobs!"

Another cry filled the building, making the man stop his rant for a second.

Frowning, Cain continued, "Those friggen mages are too loud."

Desdemona combed through her purple hair. "We haven't caught any in a while, huh?"

Cain nodded his head. "We need to find some soon before these scientists hire other mage hunters."

The young woman agreed and began to clean up the mess. "You're too rash, Cain. One day, I swear you'll be the death of me." Cain chuckled lightly and helped to clean up the mess he made. The two were almost done cleaning when the black-haired man dropped the computer... again.

Sighing, Desdemona bent down to pick up the pieces. "What is wrong with –" She stopped.

There, on the cracked screen, was a blinking circle pinpointing an area of high magical energy. The address popped up next to the circle as the two mage hunters smiled gleefully.

"I guess we're off to Fiore Academy."

The two cloaked mage hunters soon found themselves in the basement of the academy. They discovered the old (and destroyed) music room and gasped when they saw the damage that was done. There was a freakishly huge and gaping hole that ran through not one, not two, but _all_ of the walls that stood in its path. Cain immediately began to study what remained of the walls while Desdemona observed the puddle of (Aurora's) blood on the floor. After a few moments, Cain came up with an answer.

"It seems as though this mage was some sort of laser mage. Or at least, that's what I think since all the walls in its path were burned through."

"Interesting. Perhaps the mage was cornered and beaten shortly before using his or her magic... based on the puddle that's lying in the path of the laser."

"Well then, it's settled," Cain said after a few more moments of contemplation, "the laser mage was cornered and beaten, therefore losing his or her control over his or her magic and released a laser beam onto the attacker(s), who must have left shortly after."

The partners nodded before heading back out through the shadows of the school. Thanks to the scientists they work with, the two were given a device (that the scientists invented) that could detect magical energy and lead them towards the mage with the magical energy. Basically, the device follows the mage's magical trail, only if the trail is fresh. With this device, the partners could hopefully find the laser mage.

As they climbed the stairs, two other voices were heard. _Who could be here at this time?_ Cain and Desdemona quickly merged into the shadows, allowing two students to pass by without noticing them. As they passed by, both mage hunters noticed the numerous burns covering the students' bodies. Coming to the same conclusion, Cain and Desdemona emerged from the shadows and grabbed the two students by the arms.

"Hey!" the girl shouted angrily, "who the hell are you?"  
>"Let go of us before we make you." The guy seethed.<p>

The mage hunters looked at each other before chuckling and letting go. "My apologies," Desdemona started, her eyes twinkling in laughter under her hood, "but those ten times your strength could not defeat us."

"As if! Just a little while ago, we beat up this little bit- ow! Hey!" The boy yelled as he glared at the girl.

The girl only stared at the two cloaked figures. "Shut up Jason. We still don't know who these people are. They could be the police for all we know."

Jason's eyes widened and he looked back at the mage hunters suspiciously, "Well, _are_ you the police?"

Desdemona and Cain chuckled again. After a minute, Cain said, "In a way. But don't worry. It is not you who we want to ... arrest."

Confused, Jason pointed to the girl and asked, "Is it Lauren?"

Desdemona laughed and pulled off her hood, followed by Cain. "We are not here to harm you two. Rather, we are looking to see if you two could ... _provide_ us with information."

Lauren scoffed. "And why should we help you? What do _we_ get in return?"

"Revenge."

She stopped. The one thing she ever wanted, and it was being offered to her now.

After a few moments, Lauren asked, "What do you want?"

Cain replied, "Just answers."

"Well then, shoot."

"How did you get those burns?"  
>"By a bright light."<p>

"How? Would you say that a person ... shot you with a laser?"

"... In a way."

Desdemona stepped in. "What do you mean 'in a way'?"

Jason replied, "Our classmate shot a bright light ... from his mouth."

"Yeah," Lauren agreed, "we were just researching it. He's some sort of dragon boy."

Cain's and Desdemona's stomachs dropped. Shit. They were dealing with a dragon _slayer_. Now, these two were no strangers to magic, and they knew who they were up against. Seeing Lauren's and Jason's confused faces, Cain explained, "You're classmate is not a dragon _boy_ but a dragon_ slayer_. That's what they're called. They were trained under real dragons from another universe and have a special magic that allows them to take after the characteristics of the dragon, including the dragon roar. Please, tell us the whole story."

After that, Lauren and Jason re-accounted the whole story, starting from when Aurora confronted them to when they bumped into the mage hunters.

"Well," Cain started, "it seems as though you two were messing with Sting's mate, his soul-mate for life. Come Desdemona, we need to hunt down the dragon slayer and his mate."

Lauren and Jason learned not to question these two people. After all, they _just_ learned about magic in the last couple hours and were still new to this strange subject.

As the two turned to leave, Lauren stopped them. "Wait! Take us with you."

Desdemona turned. "Why?"  
>"<em>You<em> promised that I would get my revenge. _I_ want to see that bitch _Aurora_ fall. I want to see it with my own eyes."

Desdemona faced her partner again with a quirked eyebrow, who in turn shrugged his shoulders. Shrugging herself, the mage huntress waved the students along. "Come along. Though, just warning you now, Cain and I don't care about what will happen to you two during the ... confrontation... so watch out."

The four began their fast-paced journey towards Sting and Aurora. They jogged in silence as cars drove by, buildings passed by, and eventually, houses came to pass. After a few minutes, Lauren looked around and asked the mage hunters, "How do you know where to go?"

Without looking back, Cain replied, "Our hirers gave us a device that could track the fresh magical energy coming from the mages themselves."

"Well, where is it?"

Cain and Desdemona paled. How could they forget to take it out of their bag? Now those humans would be even more suspicious of them. No matter, they were still going the right way and they honestly never needed to use the device anyways. Instead, they kept quiet until they reached a normal, colonial house.

"We're here." Cain said. He led them all inside of the house, half-expecting to be jumped by the dragon slayer. When nothing continued, the group continued inside of the house, checking every nook and cranny until they reached the basement.

Sensing an energy source behind the basement's closet door, Desdemona opened it, only to find a purple portal staring back at her. She smirked evilly before covering her mouth. No. She shouldn't show these humans her other side, her true side. Smiling, she called the others over. "Hey! I found a portal!"

The others were soon by her side, but Lauren and Jason looked on confused. "What are we looking at?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, this is just a closet. Are you crazy?" Lauren said.

Ignoring the two, Desdemona told Cain, "Illusionary magic." Taking a step closer, a purple shimmer covered the portal and writing appeared. "Ah, and rune magic."

Cain stepped closer and read the writing. "Only mages shall be able to pass this barrier, as well as those they deem their friend."

Desdemona shook her head and muttered, "What stupid mages." She then took Lauren's hand and Cain grabbed Jason's shoulder.

The mage hunters looked at the humans and said, "You're now our friend."

And with a single step, they all passed through the portal.

**MEANWHILE (Aurora's POV)**

It's been quite a few hours since Mr. Eucliffe began practicing the memory altering spell. He's been getting better at it, and now we're going to do a practice test. I really hope this works. Earlier, my heart was so set on changing time that I refused to listen to what my mate had to say. Damn... I'm really stubborn, aren't I?

"Rogue! Get over here!" Mr. Eucliffe commanded. I broke out of my thoughts as I saw my twin stand in front of Sting's dad. Mr. Eucliffe put his hands on Rogue's shoulders determined and continued, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay then..." Mr. Eucliffe put his head down for a moment, his blonde locks covering his face.

"Uh, Sting?" I asked. My boyfriend, who was sitting right next to me, turned to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Aurora?"

"Uh... what's your dad doing?"  
>Sting smirked, "Mwuhaha... you'll see."<p>

I shivered. I wasn't expecting that. After a few more minutes of standing there in that manner, Mr. Eucliffe's aura suddenly changed. Sparkles and roses appeared out of nowhere as he lifted his head! His eyes watered dramatically and his lips were drawn in a beautifully-creepy smile.

"R-Rogue-kun!" He cried in a high-pitched, sweet, and girly voice, "AISHITERU (I LOVE YOU)!"

Everyone gagged on their own spittle. I sweat-dropped as Sting laughed his head off. He has such a weird sense of humor... Anyways, I looked back to Rogue, who had turned extremely red from embarrassment and was sweating like crazy.

"W-what?" he squeaked.

Mr. Eucliffe's romantic aura stopped and his eyes flashed with magic energy. "Memoria alter: amorem dolor mutare unam confessus memoriam patris!*" He said in a commanding voice.

Rogue's red eyes suddenly went blank as a soft blue light was emitted from Mr. Eucliffe's hands and around Rogue's head. The rest of us watched in awe for a few seconds until Rogue's eyes returned to normal and the blue light disappeared.

"Rogue," Mr. Eucliffe said, "what is the last thing you remember?"

Rogue thought for a moment before... smiling? "You told me that you loved me as though I were your own son."

It was silent for a moment. Woah... It actually worked! Everyone burst into cheers and Mr. Eucliffe was hoisted into the air. It was such a joyous moment for everyone ... except for Rogue, who was told the truth...

"Silence!" Makarov yelled. Once Fairy Tail was quiet, he continued. "We must figure out how to get to the two non-mages to alter their memories –"

"No need," a silky voice called out. We turned to see a purple haired woman and black-haired man standing in front of one of the portals as well as... Lauren and Jason? What the hell?!

"Who are you?" someone yelled out.

**Desdemona's POV**

When we passed through the portal, we were immediately hit with tons of magical energy as well as the sounds of cheering and laughter. I smirked inwardly. _This is a whole group of mages! We're going to be rich!_ I glanced at Lauren and Jason. They were sweating profusely and looked extremely pale under the pressure of all the raw energy.

I chuckled, "It seems as though there's a whole group of mages, Cain."

He laughed along with me and licked his lips greedily. "We'll be millionaires by the time this is over."

We soon reached the other side of the portal and heard the words "-get to the two non-mages to alter their memory –"

I interrupted the short man, "No need."

The whole room looked to us. Hmm... yes, easy money indeed.

When someone asked us who we were, Cain answered, "Your worst nightmare."

**Aurora's POV**

I shivered under his gaze. These people (minus Lauren and Jason, who had burns all over them) had an evil aura about them.

"How did you get into Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked, "Only mages and their friends could come in!"

The purple-haired woman laughed evilly. "Enough questions! Cain, I believe it's time to hunt some... fairies."

The black-haired guy nodded. "Indeed Desdemona, time to hunt them down." Strong magical energy suddenly erupted from them as shadows swirled around the man. The woman's orange eyes flashed as she raised her arms towards a random mage.

Shit. Not only are they mage hunters, but they're mages as well.

And Fairy Tail went into chaos.

* * *

><p>*Memoria alter: amorem dolor mutare unam confessus memoriam patris! = Memory alter: change the memories of my confession of romantic love into one of a father!<p>

YAY! One chapter left :)


	10. It's All Over

Hey everyone! I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in three weeks... I'm such a terrible person T^T I've been really busy with school and stuff, so sorry for not being able to update this last chapter! I made this chapter extra long, so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: It's All Over<p>

**Aurora's POV**

We were losing. More dark shadow monsters erupted from various places as Cain cackled loudly. Around me, my fellow nakama attempted to fight against these demons, only to fall one by one ... defeated. I looked to the side and saw Rogue trying to control and/or eat the shadows (as he is the shadow dragon slayer), but for every one he defeated, two more came to life. Those who were not fighting the shadows were instead fighting each other. I saw Desdemona's eyes flash from person to person, gaining control over their own body and using them to fight against their family and friends.

I leaned over my knees and panted heavily. This fight has been going on for hours! None of us were strong enough to beat the both of them combined. Erza was becoming exhausted from having to re-equip every few minutes, Lucy was tired from calling out too many of her spirits, and even Gildarts was having trouble trying to destroy all the monsters without hurting his own family.

"What's wrong, _Fairy Tail_?" Desdemona spat, her orange eyes gleaming dangerously. "You can't handle the two of us? Are you really that weak? Hmm, and I thought that these mages would be a hard catch, Cain."

"Indeed, I believed so as well." Cain replied as more monsters appeared.

Shouts of pain and fear reached my ears once again. No ... this is too much ... all because of me ... all because of my stupid actions ... all because I couldn't let Sting go ... all because I love him ... my friends and family were getting hurt.

"GAH!" I cried out. Stupid Aurora... focus! I looked to my side and saw a shadow monster biting at my leg.

"Aurora!" Sting yelled out panicked. He made his way towards me, but I stopped him before he did.

I kicked the damn mutt and ignored the feeling of skin peeling away. Turning to the mage hunters, I shouted, "Why?! Why are you doing this to us?!"

Chuckling darkly, Cain and Desdemona faced me. "We _do_ need a job, right? This job just happens to be the most simple, fun, and easy one for us, right Cain?" Desdemona said.

"Right," he answered, "this job is also very high-paying, so the more mages we capture, the more money we receive. So hurry up and either die or fall unconscious. We need to bring you back to our employers."

"But how?!" I shouted back, "You're mages too! How could you do this to us? How could you betray your own kind for your own gain? Don't you feel any remorse? Don't you feel any guild in knowing that you're killing those who are like you? HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS WITHOUT FEELING GUILTY?!"

Cain and Desdemona only smirked before saying together, "With ease."

The mage hunters turned away to continue their assaults. But I don't give up that easily. Jumping in front of them, I spread my arms out and cried out again, "Stop! I won't let you hurt my nakama any longer!"

Desdemona scoffed before twirling a purple strand of hair around her finger. Her orange eyes flashed dangerously as she said, "You should just give up, little girl. Step down before I lose my patience with you."

"No!" I replied defiantly. I didn't notice Sting running towards me to protect me.

"... No?" Desdemona narrowed her flashing eyes as she hissed angrily, "What do you mean by ... "no"?"

"I will not give up!" I yelled back in a loud voice, loud enough for everyone to hear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sting freeze in shock (and pride) as well as the heads of my friends and family turning towards me. "I will not back down to you nor Cain! I'm a Fairy Tail mage, and I won't back down without a fight! As a Fairy Tail mage, I'll always protect my nakama. To protect my friends, I'd go against _anyone_! That's a Fairy Tail mage!"

Those who were still conscious shouted in agreement and got back up to fight against these mage hunters with renewed vigor.

Cain looked as though he were about to explode in anger. "Oh, so you wanna go?" He seethed angrily.

I smirked, "Yeah! I'm all fired up!" (In the background, I heard Natsu yell a "Hey!")

Cain prepared to conjure up more shadow monsters before Desdemona placed her hand on his shoulder. "Cain, let _me_ deal with this one. You go play with the others."

Sighing, Cain stepped away to turn his attention on the other mages.

Desdemona stepped up so that we were a mere meter away from each other. "So," she started, "you'd do anything to protect your ... nakama, am I right?"

Not liking where this was going, I readied a stance. "Yes."

The purple-haired smirked. "Well then, let's see how you feel being the cause of their pain!"

My eyes widened. No... she couldn't possibly mean... I lunged at her, only for the bitch to look me in the eyes with her orange ones. Suddenly, I couldn't feel a thing in my body. I couldn't move a muscle. I could only watch, and even talking was a tedious task.

"Y-you bitch!" I managed to get out.

Desdemona giggled darkly, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Using her magic, she forced me into the crowd of my family. I struggled to break out of her control, but it was no use. Without warning, a moon dragon's roar erupted from my mouth and into the crowd. Luckily, they jumped away at the very last second.

"Jeez Aurora!" someone shouted, "watch where you're pointing that thing!"

My eyes teared up dramatically as I shouted numerous apologies... in my head.

This went on for a while: Desdemona making me attack my family and them jumping out of the way. After a few more moments, the mage huntress groaned before smirking a little.

"Why don't we make this more interesting?" she asked.

"No... thank... you..." I groaned. Gosh, it was hard to talk.

"... How about I make you attack ... the one you love?"

Once she mentioned the word "love", I unknowingly glanced towards my mate, who was fighting against a small group of monsters. He looked so amazing fighting off those monsters... Sting was panting only a little bit as little droplets of sweat dripped down his forehead... He landed another white dragon's punch onto a shadow monster, obliterating it completely. I continued to admire the one I love until a dark chuckle broke me out of my thoughts.

"Found him." Desdemona said evilly.

Oh shi- I felt another tug on my body as the bitch launched me in front of my mate.

"Aurora?" Sting asked me confused, "What are you doing –"

Desdemona (through me) lit up my hand with moonlight and tried to punch Sting in the face, only for him to dodge and grab my fist.

"What are you doing?!" Sting repeated.

I tried to tell him that it wasn't me ... that I would never hurt him, but my lips remained sealed as my body twisted from his grip and kicked him hard on the chest. With a grunt, my mate flew back quite a few meters and landed on the cold ground in pain. My heart squeezed in pain and guilt as I saw Sting stand back up. He walked towards me until we were faced to face and looked at me with hurt and confusion evident in his eyes.

"Why, Aurora? What's going on?"

I couldn't say anything and only managed to get a single tear out. I watched as Sting's eyes went from confusion, to shock, to guilt, and finally, to understanding.

In a low growl, my boyfriend asked me, "Where's the fucktard who did this to you?"

Inwardly, I was laughing my pants off at his choice of words, but outwardly, my eyes flicked towards Desdemona. Without wasting another second, Sting bounded for the purple-haired bitch.

"You!" Sting seethed, "Let Aurora go from your magic, now!"

Before he reached her, Desdemona clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Foolish boy," she started. Another tug pulled me forwards. "Never turn your back from a fight!" With that, another moon dragon's roar bubbled my mouth towards my mate. Sting quickly countered that with his own white dragon's roar, causing the two to collide and explode. Once everything settled, Sting took off towards Desdemona again.

"Stop using my girlfriend and mate to fight for you! Fight me yourself like a real man!" In the background, I hear Elfman shout out a "Man!"

Meanwhile, I once again found myself in front of Sting, both of us exchanging blows. We were thankfully dodging each one, but it took all the concentration I had to restrain myself. I could tell that Sting was holding back as well. We didn't want to hurt each other.

Desdemona laughed maniacally. "Give up, little girl! I'm surprised you lasted this long without me taking full control over you. However, it won't be long until I gain full control over you and make your nakama suffer."

"Coward!" Sting yelled at her, "How are you so perfectly comfortable with sending your own people to a life of torture and pain?!"

Cain suddenly jumped in next to Desdemona, "Life _is_ pain! Anyone who says differently is selling something." In the midst of their argument, I remained still (because I couldn't move) and glanced around the room in shock. Nearly everyone else was unconscious and had multiple wounds over their bodies. I couldn't believe this. All of my family and friends, save for a few who were still fighting the shadow monsters, were down. An angered cry broke my train of thoughts.

"You know _nothing_ you insolent boy!" Cain seethed. I watched as Desdemona laid a hand on her partner's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. She then turned to us again.

"Mages like you don't deserve to live." She said calmly. Jeez, her tone is so much different than before ... wait, what did she say?!

"What the hell do you mean?" Sting shouted, "Mages and humans, there shouldn't even _be_ a barrier between us! So what if we have magical energy inside us? We still feel, touch, see, hear, taste, and love. We still feel pain and heartache, and we still feel joy and happiness. We are living, just like any other human and creature out there!"

Wow. I would have clapped for his powerful speech... but I still can't move.

"That is where you're wrong!" Cain yelled back. "Mages are nothing but empty shells. They can't feel a thing! They don't feel love, guilt, or sympathy. They don't care about anything else in the world besides themselves. They are selfish beings that would do anything that would benefit them."

Sting scoffed. "Oh really? You must be talking about yourselves then, 'cause the mages _I _know would do anything to protect their family."

Desdemona shook her head. "Then you don't know a thing about the outside world. Many years ago, when Cain and I were just children –"

"Desdemona." Cain warned.

The woman shrugged. "What? They're going to be captured soon enough anyways, and I feel like having story time." After receiving a grunt from her childhood friend, she continued. "Cain's and my family were on a camping trip. We were all having fun sitting by the fire and telling ghost stories, until a group of people walked in on us. They seemed suspicious from the start, but we paid no mind and invited the group to eat with us. Not too long after, the group stood up with evil smirks and _attacked_ us. Not with weapons, but with _magic_. They brutally slaughtered our friends, siblings, and parents in front of us. My mother managed to hide the two of us in a nook under an uprooted tree before she too was murdered. The mages killed, took away our families, and left us behind as orphans.

However, a team of scientists soon arrived on the scene and found us there. They took us in and taught us everything we needed to know about mages and magic. They even implanted some sort of drug in us that gave us magic abilities. From that incident on, we vowed to wipe all the mages off the face of the earth. Think of it as our little mission. It's been pretty successful."

"Alright then ... sorry for your ... loss?" Sting questioned while scratching the back of his head. Turning serious, he continued, "But that doesn't mean that _all_ mages are like them! Look at us! We're mages! We protect our families and friends. Hell, we have to _hide_ from people like you in order to protect both ourselves and our nakama. Not all mages are like those dark mages, just like how not all people are like criminals."

"Whatever," Cain said, "let's just get back to work."

"Right, and I believe it's time to get more serious." Desdemona agreed.

I was launched back into battle with Sting, the only change being there were five times more shadow monsters encircling us. It was taking me even more of my concentration to both hold myself back from hurting Sting and avoid getting slaughtered by the shadow monsters.

"Don't worry Aurora," Sting whispered, "Everything's going to be alright."

Minutes passed and the effects of using all this magic energy and concentration weighed down on me. My head was pounding heavily and my entire body was aching. I could feel myself submitting to Desdemona, but no. I mentally slapped myself. I must keep fighting it. However, with another moon dragon's wing attack, I collapsed on the ground, not yet unconscious.

I heard Sting shouting out to me in worry as well as my other friends (who were still conscious). But... I was so... tired. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I took a... quick... nap...

"Aurora! Watch out!" Erza yelled.

I quickly jolted out of my stupor and found a shadow monster not too far away from me shoot a dark beam. It was getting closer. I tried to get myself to move, but all my efforts were in vain (damn you Desdemona). I squeezed my eyes shut. Just as I was about to be skewered by the shadow-spear-beam-thing, I saw (through my eyelids) another shadow jump in front of me.

A warm liquid splashed across my face. Feeling a deep sense of dread settling deep within my gut, I opened my eyes wearily. Upon opening them, I felt my heart shatter into pieces.

"S-Sting?"

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Those who were still awake/fighting watched in shock as Sting jumped in between Aurora and the beam. They watched in fear, pity, and anger as the beam ripped through the teen's chest and blood splattered onto Aurora's face. And they watched as Aurora screamed in anger and grief.

"STING!" Aurora screamed.

"Aren't you supposed to be controlling her?" Cain asked Desdemona.

The woman paled. "I-I'm supposed to ... S-she broke out of my hold."

"What?!" The two mage hunters turned back to see the silver-haired mage stand up and sway a bit.

"Hurry up, Cain!" Desdemona shouted frantically. "Finish her off!"

"R-right." More shadow monsters were summoned and bounded towards the dragon slayer.

However, the entire room suddenly became filled with suffocating magical energy and a blinding silver light. Everyone shielded their eyes and struggled to breath. Where was all this coming from? Only a mighty roar answered their questions.

Standing in Aurora's place was a beautiful silver dragon that took up half the space in the room. Her scales shimmered brightly in the light and hues of blue scattered in the air. A long, powerful tail swished from side to side and four muscular limbs bent in preparation. A pair of dark, red eyes eyed the mage hunters menacingly. Oh, and there was a crescent moon between her eyes.

"W-what the hell?" Desdemona whimpered.

Wendy, one of the few who were still awake, gasped in awe. "Aurora achieved the final dragon slayer secret art."

"How come we haven't heard of it?" Cain asked annoyed.

"Well duh," Gajeel replied, "it's called a "secret art" for a reason."

With another roar, a strong beam of moonlight shot out of Aurora's jaw. She managed to take out _all_ the shadow monsters with one sweep of her head and without harming her nakama. Once all the shadow monsters disintegrated, Aurora turned to the two mage hunters with a sadistic grin.

"Oh how fun it will be to watch the two of you ... suffer" she rumbled deep in the back of her throat.

Cain and Desdemona cringed in fear and attempted to fight the terrifying dragon, only to be wacked by a single paw into the wall. Aurora chuckled as she heard two satisfying snaps. The mage hunters landed heavily on the ground and, despite their futile attempts, could not get up. Still wanting more than just broken bones, the dragon easily picked the two up in her jaw and tossed the helpless mage hunters into the air, only to catch them again and repeat the process. Aurora hummed in delight as Cain and Desdemona screamed and writhed in pain. Once the two became nothing more than a sack of flesh and crushed bones, the mighty dragon popped the skulls of the mage hunters with a single bite.

The rest of the room watched in fear as Aurora spat out the remains of the dead hunters. Although they knew that this side of Aurora would come out if her mate got hurt, it was still _very_ frightening that one of their family members... well... killed people... and so brutally too. However, even though Aurora killed the two mage hunters, she still saved all of Fairy Tail.

Another blinding flash filled the room as Aurora switched back from a dragon to her normal, human self.

**Aurora's POV**

Just in case you're wondering, no. I don't have a split personality. I know what I did to those bastards, and I don't regret it. Well... maybe a little. I still taste blood in my mouth...

_Sting..._

After fully switching back, I quickly sprinted to my mate, ignoring all the aches and looks of fear people were giving me. I needed to get to my mate.

I found Wendy hunched over him, trying to heal him. A small glimmer of hope flared up in my heart when I saw his wound slowly closing. But the rest of me just stared on in sadness. It was hopeless. There was a huge, gaping hole in his chest! And the blood... there was so much blood... Why... Why won't it stop?!

I fell on my knees with a cry and struggled to crawl closer to my mate, the love of my life. Shaking, I grabbed onto Sting's cold hands and wept.

"S-Sting," I choked out, "everything's go-going to be al-alright!" I tried to smile and moved his hair out of his clouded eyes. "D-don't you see? Wendy's h-healing you! You're gonna be f-fine!"

I felt all eyes on me. I could feel the looks of pity burning into the back of my head. I don't need their pity. I need my Sting.

"Aurora," Wendy interrupted my thoughts in a quiet voice, "He already lost so much blood ... I don't think he's going to make i-"

"SHUT UP!" I snapped. Wendy flinched back, frightened for her life. But I couldn't give a damn. "Don't fuck with me! I know he's going to be okay! Sting will be alright! Everything's going to be okay..." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the green glow around Wendy's hands die out as she backed away. Rage built up inside of me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted hysterically. I let go of Sting's hands momentarily to yank the little girl's hands back towards my mate's bleeding chest. "You have to heal him Wendy! Please, heal him!"

"That's ENOUGH Aurora!" Makarov yelled. Wendy was pulled out of my grasp as I wailed louder than before. "Wendy is already magically drained, she can't help Sting now! There's nothing any of us can do. And get a hold of yourself! Look at that hole in your mate's chest. _Tell me_ that that's not serious and he'll live.

I cried even louder and clutched my head, rocking back and forth on my heels. "No... Sting's gonna live. He's going to be okay. Everything's alright... Sting's gonna live." I murmured. Tears flooded my vision as I continued to rock back and forth, whispering those words over and over again. I vaguely heard the others trying to break me out of my stupor. All I could think about was Sting. That is, until someone tried to pull me away.

"NO!' I screeched. I yanked myself out of the hold of the person who was trying to pull me away from my mate. Ignoring the protests of those around me, I threw myself over my mate once again.

"Sting!" I wept "Wake up! Please! You're going to be okay! Please Sting... DON'T LEAVE ME!" I continued to cry on what was left of his chest, ignoring the blood that was seeping into my tattered clothes. The others finally backed away, much to my content, to give me space. After what seemed like hours, I felt a hand pat my head. I snarled, about to rip that person's head off until I noticed that it was Sting who did it.

"A-Aurora..." he gasped.

"Sting?!" I cried. I grabbed his hand and stared into his clouded eyes. "Oh Sting! Don't worry! You're going to be okay! You're going to be healed and we'll continue to live! We're going to get out of this mess and grow old together. Sting, everything's going to be alri-"

"No," Sting whispered. A lone tear streaked down his cheek as he continued. "Listen, Aurora, I want you to keep living."

"W-what are you talking about?" I cried. He hit me on the back of my head.

"As I was saying, I want you to keep on living without me. I want you to fall in love, get married, have kids, and grow old."

I frowned and cried out louder, "No Sting! I'm in love with _you_! I want to grow old with _you_!"

He smiled sadly, "Aurora, I'm not going to make it –" Sting coughed violently. Blood came spurting out of his mouth as he choked on his own blood.

"S-Sting?!" I shouted. I turned him over to his side as blood dribbled out of his mouth. After what seemed like forever, he turned back onto his back to face me, blood still trickling down his lips and his eyes hazed over.

"Aurora," Sting whispered, loud enough for only a dragon slayer to hear, "I love you." With that, my lover went limp.

"Sting?" I whispered. No response. "STING!" I shouted, "STING, WAKE UP! Don't you DARE die on me!" I could still hear his heartbeat, but it was getting fainter.

Turning to the crowd around us, I shouted, "Someone _do_ something!" When nobody moved, I wailed loudly and rested my head on his chest, trying to savor what was left of his warmth. I felt his heartbeat go slower... and slower... until I had to strain my ears to hear it.

No. I'm sorry, Sting, but I can't live in a world without you. Once I met you, there wasn't a possibility of me loving another. I can't, don't, and will never live without you.

And then I kissed Sting on the lips.

**3****rd**** POV**

Fairy Tail watched on in shock and sadness as Aurora kissed Sting on the lips. Silent tears streamed out of the poor girl's eyes and landed softly on the boy's pale cheeks. It was a sad moment indeed.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Laxus' loud and booming voice filled the air. The other dragon slayers paled when they knew what he was getting at. Without getting a chance to explain to the confused mages, two bright lights filled the air, as well as Aurora's screams. Everyone quickly ran to Aurora's side, only to find her lying next to Sting.

On Aurora's right shoulder blade was a white dragon. On Sting's was a silver dragon.

They were now officially mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting's POV<strong>

It's been about 12 years since that incident. When Aurora had kissed me, sealing the bond between us mates, she took away half my wounds, including ½ of my chest wound, which caused us to still have serious injuries, but only so much that it would still allow us to live. While we were recuperating, my dad managed to change all of Lauren's and Jason's memories of magic and of us into ones of just ... random teenage shit. They don't know us anymore. After all that, some families of Fairy Tail moved away to join other mage groups while others created their own. As for us Fairy Tail mages, we moved to a different, more remote town where we rebuilt the underground room with the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. Stupid mage hunters haven't been able to track us down yet.

I grinned happily as I watched Aurora play with our year-old daughter, the silver ring on her ring finger glimmering. Aurora smiled brightly and made baby noises as our daughter laughed in delight. I chuckled and looked at the matching ring on my left ring finger. So much has happened these past 12 years, from us moving, to attending college together, to getting jobs, to getting married, and to having our beautiful baby girl. If it hadn't been for Aurora, none of this could have happened, although when she had kissed me, there was a strong possibility that she could have died as well.

I continued watching my family until a loud fart ripped through the air.

Aurora coughed and smirked evilly. "Oh Sting," she sang, "It's your turn to change the diaper."

I groaned and threw my hands up in the air dramatically. "Fine!"

I got off the couch and picked up our little bundle of joy. Right before leaving, I pecked my wife on the lips.

"I love you, Aurora."

She blushed madly and replied, "Love you too... now get back to that diaper."

**THE END**


End file.
